Love Is A Battle Worth Winning
by Pokepornfan
Summary: Ben Gwen Kevin all get a call to battle after battle Kev invites Ben to his home for a weekend sleep over.Niher ben or kev know that they crushing on eachother until 1 learns about the other.Will love win this?This is my first fanfic so dont be to rude on the reviews It Gonna Involve Mpreg an lots of other mature content So Fair Warning. P.S.This Gonna be a long fanfict&Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter1][TimeToHeroUpYetAgain](Me Dont Own Any Character Except Malgrum)(when you see* * Thats people daydreaming)

Kevin:It was a normal Friday evening for me Gwen an Benji we just ate dinner the food was lip smacking good *all though the only lips i wanna smack are ben's.* We all were watching wheel of fortune until there grampa max called us to alert us of alien trouble so being the closest to the location we drove off in my car to get to the arrive within half an hour at the location we get out of the car an started walking an thats when I noticed the sun was setting behind us. *Sigh Benji looks so cute these days with his hair a tad longer with some muscle an even gained some color due to the past summer*.

Gwen:Kevin hello any1 in there wake up u doofus KEVIN SNAP OUT OF IT.

Ben:Lol Gwen u so funny I don't think screaming an anodite blasts will wake him up but I think I know what will.

Gwen:Ugh ok ben go ahead an try whatever all though im sure no1 can snap Kevin out of is dream world

Ben:Runs finger behind Kevin's ear knowing that his tickle spot

Kevin:WhaHaHaHa whoever is tickling me plz stop it

Ben:Sorry kev but u was dazed out an Gwen tried yelling to snap u back to reality

Kevin Blushing:Oh right the battle sorry got kinda lost in my own thoughts

Ben:Ok Les Go Fight Time

Malgrum:So you're the legendary team Tennyson haha what weak idiotic fools

Ben:Yes we are team Tennyson and it's not nice to talk about yourself like that anyway Malgrum you're so going to get trashed ITS HERO TIME UTIMENT JETRAY

Kevin:After a half hour battle we turned Malgrum over to max an the plumbers then I check the time we got here around 7 I daydreamed for 15 minits an then we battled for half an hour so it practically 8pm. *I wonder if Benji would want to sleep over my house tonight well here goes.* Hey Ben.

Ben:Yah Kevin?Whats Up?Need Something?

Kevin:I was wondering do you wanna sleep over my place for the weekend it 8pm now.

Ben:Sure Kev but I didnt bring anything.

Gwen:I got that taken care of ill send ur stuff threw a mana portal

Ben:Thanks Gwen oh an Gwen can we talk in private for a quick second

Gwen:Ok y is it that we had to talk in private

Ben:Gwen plz make sure u teleport my diary over

Gwen:Oh right gotcha forgot u had one u jot stuff down in don't worry I will send it I promise

Ben:Gwen plz hide it in something like some of my clothing when you do

Gwen:Ugh why?

Ben:In it I right about how i really feel for Kevin

Gwen:Aww Ben u like Kevin

Ben:More like I got a crush on him

Gwen:How cute don't worry I will do like u ask an hide it when I port it over

Kevin:So everything set Ben?

Ben:Oh Kevin yah it is

Kevin:Great well lets get back to my place

Ben:Ok cya later Gwen an thx again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's On Benji's Mind?

Kevin's POV

We arrived home at 8:30pm, and as soon as I got up to my room to change into a clean shirt and sweatpants I noticed that Benji's things were all over my room.

"Hey Ben! Your things are here, they are in my room!" I called, wondering if he was too busy to notice. It took a while before he responded;

"Oh thanks Kevin! Sorry, I'm looking for something important." I watched as he scrambled around the room, seemingly looking for something, some book no doubt. When he finally found it a small sigh escaped his lips, and then he started to put away the rest of his things. He had suddenly gone quiet so I decided to break the ice;

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah? What is it?" He turned to face me, pausing in putting his things away. Now, think of something to say to make this not so damn awkward!

"Ummm..Ted is on tonight, do you want to watch it together?" The other boy smiled wildly at my suggestion. Thank God he wasn't going to act all weird on my ass.

"Sure! I have heard it's a great movie, really funny too! Just let me get changed into my pyjama's first." I nodded, turning away from him to give him some privacy to change, after all it was only decent. I wouldn't like it if some guy was perving on me getting changed, wait...did I just say perving? Ignore that!

Once he was changed he joined me on my bed, adjusting his baggy pyjama bottoms accordingly. Immediately I picked up the television remote and switched it on. As expected the movie was just starting, and for once I actually felt relaxed like this. No awkward conversation, no small talk. Just genuine laughter about the movie. It was a nice change.

The movie ended when it was just shy of 10:30pm on my wall clock. Maybe it would be a good idea to get some sleep, after all, you never knew what was around the corner nowadays. I yawned loudly as I switched the television off.

"Hey, maybe we should sleep. It's 10:30pm."

"You go on ahead, there is something I do every night before I go to sleep," Benji smiled uneasily at me for a moment. "Don't worry, I will join you soon."

As the other boy slipped off my bed I just pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes, wondering just how long he would be. I didn't fancy being woken up at 1am in the morning because of him.

It took about fifteen minutes before I heard a book hit the floor softly and felt his body get into the bed with me. I stiffened for a moment before relaxing. A small sigh escaped his lips as he settled down.

"Goodnight Kev," He murmured, barely above a whisper.

"Night..."

I couldn't sleep. All night I was tossing and turning, and when I woke up I noticed it was 2am. It just felt like something was on Benji's mind and I needed to find out just what it was. So, I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible as not to awaken the sleeping boy beside me and walked over to where that book lay on the floor. It had a worn out cover, so I figured it must have been old. Taking a deep shaky breath I opened the first page only to realise this wasn't just a book. This was Benji's diary! I had no idea he even had one.

I felt a cold sweat consume me as temptation stood right in my face. A part of me didn't ever want to snoop on him, because man I would hate it if that happened to me. But another part wanted nothing more than to find out just what was on his mind recently. Sadly the entries were coded, and I just had no idea how to translate it.

_'Now...who would know how to crack this code?'_ I thought to myself, as my ears heard Benji's soft breathing echo around the room. Okay, I had to make a phone call, and a quiet one at that!

"Kevin, it's 2am! Why the fuck are you calling me?! I rubbed my head at hearing her loud voice. Gwen was never usually so loud but, maybe it was because I was tired.

"It's about Benji's diary." I started.

"Why the hell do you have that?!" She cried, and immediately I wondered if he could hear her loud voice from in bed. God, that woman sometimes!

"Look I am sorry for waking you, but I am worried about him. He is acting weird about what he wrote in the diary so I need your help to decode it. Please?" I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone, causing a horrible sweat to consume me. I hated whispering, it made everything seem so damn secretive and I hated secrets!

"...fine, but if he finds out I am blaming you for this!" Yes that was fine, I had no issues with that. I just needed to know. It was like I just couldn't rest without finding out the reasons for his behaviour.

"Okay...well take a photograph of it and send it me, then I should be able to decode it." I nodded, and did as she told me, even though I was worried the flash might wake Benji up. Thankfully he never uttered a peep and stayed asleep. Once the photo was sent it took a while for Gwen to reply. I figured because she was busy figuring out what it said.

"Okay...I think I have the gist of what it says..." She murmured, her voice dropping an octave. Now I really wanted to know. It was like spying on presents before it was my birthday.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Her voice sounded pained for a moment.

"Yes please." She sighed softly, before re-telling the diary entrant back to me in an even voice.

"Okay, it says: _'Dear Diary, today was a very interesting turn of events. I made my crush blush today, which was totally unexpected. And I also managed to beat an odd monster named Malgrum. What a score! And now I am sleeping over at his house and I swear my emotions just constantly go crazy. Like I am on drugs or something. Every time I see his eyes on me...it does strange things to me. Like everything is a dream. But I have a feeling things are going to get better with him by my side, like I can be myself without being judged or looked down upon. But somehow I don't think he sees me like that...like we are just friends or whatever. That saddens me. But'_.." Gwen paused, and immediately I could feel my heart leaping in my chest. Was all this about...me? No it couldn't be! Benji would never think that way about me, would he? And why the hell would he write it down in a book?!

"Is...that it?" I struggled to ask, frightened my voice might break on me. Then I heard her voice again;

"No, there is more. Sorry I had to grab a drink and catch my breath. I'm not used to reading so much. Man, I knew my cousin could write but Jesus, I never expected this!" I smirked, thankful that Gwen seemed to be okay reading her cousin's diary entrants to me. I had thought she would go nuts at me or something.

"Okay...let's continue," She muttered, taking a deep breath. "..._'When I am alone with my crush my mind wonders about other things, things that I usually wouldn't even dream of thinking. It's like every time he looks at me my skin becomes alive with electricity. And I can't stop thinking about him! I don't really know everything about him, but I am just excited to be around him. Like his aura is electric, or something. Okay, I'm rambling. But seriously I have never felt butterflies before...you must be my one and only...'_..."

I paused, feeling my hands tremble while holding the phone. His one and only? Did he stop writing then or what? What the hell was this about? He had a crush on a boy?

"Is that everything?" I asked, feeling how dry my throat had become. There was a brief pause.

"It's says...my one and only..." There was another pause before I felt my heart stop in my chest; "...Kevin." This couldn't be true! Benji liked me? But how? I mean...I had liked him for a long time, so long I can't even remember when it started. But...he liked me?

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering to keep my voice at a quiet level. "I had no idea he felt like that..."

"Is it a good thing?" Gwen asked, the uncertainty ringing in her voice. I shrugged my shoulder's, realising she couldn't see what I was doing.

"Ummm yeah, I guess. I have liked him for a while, I just...never thought for a second he would like me too..." Maybe it would take time for everything to sink in, I mean it's not everyday you find out the one person you have a major crush on likes you back. So did that mean he was Gay?

"Well...I must admit I am a little shocked, but if it makes him happy then that is all that matters." I smiled softly, eternally grateful for all her help.

"Thank you Gwen,"

"No problem, just call me at a more sociable hour next time! Good night!" Then the conversation ended.

I sighed softly, deciding to put the diary back where I found it as not to cause any problems between Benji and I. He didn't need to know about any of this. If he did then it might jeopardise everything. But as I got back into bed and lay beside him I found myself smiling wildly. Maybe things weren't so bad after all?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The hunt for Tennyson (Part one)

Ben's POV

At 9:30am I woke up, noticing that Kevin was fast asleep beside me. I smiled softly. I always thought he was adorable when he was sleeping, even if he did snore occasionally, which was cute in my eyes. I decided that as much as I loved watching him sleep I did need to shower, so with that in mind I got up.

While I showered I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the water hammering down on my body, thinking about things. Would there ever be a time when I could actually tell Kevin how I felt? Was I just delaying the inevitable?

It took approximately twenty minutes in the shower, which was ten minutes longer than usual. Damn my over thinking!

Once I had dried off and picked something out to wear I decided to head downstairs to start making breakfast. Oh yeah...breakfast, for both of us..will that be a good idea? I paused, thinking if it was the right thing to do. What if I made something and he didn't like it? Combing my fingers through my hair I decided to phone Gwen, she would know what to do in this situation.

"Hello?" Gwen's voice entered my ears through the telephone receiver. Well it's now or never.

"Good morning Gwen!" I tried to sound as happy as possible, but maybe that would make her even more suspicious. Damn...

"Oh morning Ben, why the sudden call? Is everything okay?" I sighed, really wanting to just explain everything there and then, but decided I was going to stick to my original conversation.

"Okay, first you better promise me you won't laugh at what I am about to say." There was a pause, maybe she was thinking it over?

"Ummm of course Ben, what is it?" Okay now I needed to word this properly, and not make it look like I was cooking Kevin breakfast because I liked him. How the hell was I supposed to do that? Scratching the back of my head I tried my best to explain.

"I want to know what sort of things Kevin likes to eat, for breakfast I mean. Like does he like toast, or cereal..or what fruits are his favourite...I just don't know..." I heard Gwen giggle on the other end of the phone and immediately I knew I had royally ruined this whole conversation. She promised she wouldn't laugh!

"Oh Ben, you can be so silly sometimes! Anyway, I think Kevin likes sweet fruits, like Mango, or Strawberries." Well that helped, at least I wouldn't be wasting time cooking food he wouldn't eat.

"Thanks Gwen, seriously I would be lost without you sometimes." She giggled once again. Obviously loving the fact I just inflated her ego, now I would never hear the end of it.

"No problem, take care now!" And the conversation ended.

Shit! I had none of those things! Oh man... what should I do now? Okay, maybe I should grab my motorbike from the shed and go to the shops to get some? It shouldn't take long. Yes, that seems a great idea! Let's hope the motor still runs...

Kevin's POV

I woke up at 10:10 in the morning to the sound of a motor. Just what the hell was that?. Looking to my side I noticed that Benji wasn't in bed, so he must be awake then. Groggily I got up out of the bed to discover where he went. I knew he was an early riser but I never imagined this early!

As I walked down the stairs the sound of the motor seemed to get louder and was hurting my ears. It was close by too, maybe the next door neighbours? Curiosity got the better of me so I opened the front door to find out just where the horrible noise was coming from.

I stood there for a moment until I figured out just who it was. It was Benji and he was putting the helmet on his head. Our eyes met for a moment before he took off on the motorbike to God knows where.

Did he totally just run out on me? I felt my heart sink a little as I just stood there trying to figure out why he would've left like that without saying anything to me. Did he know about me snooping in his diary? Oh please tell me he didn't! Running my fingers through my hair I decided that I needed to talk to some-one about this otherwise I would go mental. Guess another call to Gwen was on the cards.

"Oh my God why do you keep calling me?! She cried in annoyance. Did I wake her up or something?

"Oh Gwen, sorry...it's just important." Then I heard her gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Kevin?! Well...this is awkward..." I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I paced around the living room in my pyjamas. Not the best look in the world.

"What's so awkward? Also, why the hell did Ben just take off on his bike? What's going on?!"

"Whoa, calm the fuck down!" She cried, and I could envision her holding her hands up in defence. Maybe I was over-reacting a little?

"How am I supposed to keep calm over this? Do you think he is mad at me or something?" There was a pause before she chuckled softly, obviously thinking it wasn't because of me. Well I hoped not. That would totally ruin everything right now.

"No, just calm down. Ben asked me something to surprise you. I can't go ahead and tell you otherwise it would kinda ruin the surprise." So that was why he was sneaking off, to surprise me? But why would he do that? Oh yeah...he had a crush on me, and I wasn't meant to know. I felt my cheeks burn furiously as that thought lingered in my mind.

"Well...I guess that's okay...as long as he isn't mad at me."

"I doubt that boy would ever be mad with you." She assured me. I smiled, hoping she was right. Well, he might hit the roof if he found out I had been snooping on him, but that was better left unsaid.

"Well I have to go now, I have a busy day ahead of me." Gwen mused softly.

"Okay, take care!" Once I ended the conversation I sat on the sofa for a moment to think about what was said. So Benji was trying to surprise me? Oh great...I hoped it was something good and not something I would regret forever. But instead of over thinking I switched the television on, preparing myself for the hum-drum of morning television.

Benji's POV

Thankfully I got to the store in fifteen minutes flat. That was a totally new record for me. I was glad I figured out where everything was and didn't end up wondering around the store like a lunatic. Once I had paid for everything and packed them all in plastic bags I decided that I needed to get back home. Kevin would be awake soon and I needed to get all the food prepared before then.

As I got on my motorbike to begin my journey back home thoughts continued to flash across my mind. When would be the right time to tell him how I felt? Nowadays it felt like I would never get the chance, or maybe I was scared to admit it? He might reject me, or something, then I would feel like shit forever and never get over it. But it was Kevin. He wouldn't do that, would he?

When I finally arrived back at the house I noticed that Kevin wasn't around, which was lucky. Maybe he was still sleeping? So with that thought in mind I decided to get started on breakfast. I didn't know how much time I had left, but it was worth a try.

Once breakfast was done I smiled in satisfaction. I decided on French toast accompanied with his favourite fruits. That should do the trick. As I picked up the tray I took it into the living room. Well eating in the kitchen would seem way too formal, wouldn't it? This whole breakfast was meant to be a relaxed affair after all.

When I got to the living room Kevin was sitting on the sofa, watching whatever was on the television. It took a while before he noticed me and flashed me a brilliant smile. God...I loved it when he smiled like that. As I placed the tray down on the coffee table I went about explaining my actions.

"Here...I made breakfast for you. I hope you like it, and luckily I didn't burn the house down" I chuckled nervously, trying to ease the tension that was shrouding us. Maybe I was just nervous? Yeah, that must be it.

"Thanks...you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Kevin mused softly, as I sat beside him. I shrugged, not really wanting to explain my real reasons behind my actions. I'll settle for kindness any day.

"No it's fine, it was no trouble at all!" Kevin curiously picked up a slice of French toast and started to eat it. I watched him like a hawk, waiting for some sort of reaction, or if he started to vomit. Yeah, that would totally suck if that happened. But it didn't, he smiled

"Wow! This is good!" Well that was a relief. Then his eyes focused on the fruit that I had picked to accompany it. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, not liking the concerned look on his features. Kevin glanced at me for a moment before shaking his head wildly.

"No, nothing is wrong. How did you know Strawberries and Mango's were my favourite fruits?" I felt my body stiffen for a moment. Well I couldn't tell him that I asked Gwen could I? _Think of an excuse...think of an excuse..._

"They are? Oh well...I just picked them because...they were on offer at the store!" Once again he smiled at me and continued to eat, obviously enjoying my cooking skills. I couldn't help but feel content throughout it all. Perhaps this could work out after all?


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter4)(TheHuntForTennysonPart2MusicCanCureHim) (I Own Megachord&Ultrajolt))(* * Means Thoughts)(Hoodoo Phazonoh Sleepoh Is Pronounced Hoodoo Phazon-Oh Sleep-Oh) [ ] Means Kevin reading txt message { } Is Gwen with her eyes glowing pink

* * *

Ben'sPOV:It's 11am and I hear the omnitrix beeping I see that there is a crime in progress on the corner of Oddish Street&Munna Lane.I get back on my bike takes me 20 to get to the crime scene.*I wonder who commits crimes b4 lunch on a saturday.*Hold it right there.

Megachord:Well look at this Ultrajolt it's Ben Tennyson the Mr goodie 2shoes who beat our brother.

Ben:Malgrum is your brother?

Ultrajolt:Thats right we decided to not be bored and just commit a few crimes but we never thought that Ben Tennyson would try to stop us.

Megachord:Brother with Tennyson here we can have revenge for Malgrum without hurting Tennyson.

Ultrajolt:Good idea I know just the spell to cast Hoodoo Phazonoh Sleepoh.

BenGlowingGreen:Ughh...

Megachord:Perfect now lets take him back to our hideout.

* * *

Gwen'sPOV:11:20 I'm meditating and eating breakfast when a cold shock runs threw me and I glow pink. Huh? BEN! He in trouble gotta get there I better txt Kevin that Ben's in trouble.

* * *

Kevin'sPOV:11:20 I'm watching Semi-HomeMade on Food Network then my mobile buzzes letting me know I got a new txt it says it from Gwen*what does she want*[Ben's in trouble location 258VirizionRd.] Benji.I change into some dark jeans and a purple short sleeve then I throw on my jacket then I'm out the door and I jump on my bike and rush to 258VirizionRd and there is Gwen waiting for me.

Gwen:Good you made it

Kevin:Benji where is he

Gwen:Give me a second.{Good I see what happened there's 2 of them and they put him to sleep while he slept they dragged him behind here then down a trap door through a tunnel system to their hideout}

KevinInMetalForm:Lets go Gwen.

* * *

Gwen'sPOV:*I never seen Kevin this serious b4 he must really love Ben.*{Well theres the tunnel door that leads to the idiots who captured my cousin}Uh Kevin.

Kevin:Yah whats up.

Gwen:It just I never seen you get this serious b4 ever even when we was by Ben's side

Kevin:Oh sorry didn't mean to overstep it

Gwen:Its ok I get it you love Ben and your acting this way out of love.

KevinBlushing:Lol your ok with it?

Gwen:Yep now let's get you your Benji back.

* * *

Kevin'sPOV:I bang down the door and all of a sudden there he is. Ben?Gwen somthing wrong with him he got red&blue&yellow lines running down him.

Megachord&Ultrajolt:AhHaHaHaHaHa that's due to us.

Kevin:Who said that it's still dark in here.

Megachord:Turns on the lights.

Megachord&Ultrajolt:MwaHaHaHaHa.

Gwen:Who are you.

Ultrajolt:We are Megachord&Ultrajolt brothers of Malgrum now puppet attack your former team members.

Ben Morphing Hands Into Flaming Lightning Blades With Water Arms:At once my masters.

Gwen:*WTF OMFG.*{Kevin.}

Kevin:Ben stop this plz.

Ben:Never gonna happen I know that love has kept me away from the greatest thing on this planet.

Gwen:Whats that Ben?

Ben:POWER!Power is stronger than love.

Gwen:No Ben Love Powers Over Everything!

Kevin:Gwen that not Benji.I think there dark ways have clouded his mind and sealed away his heart.

Gwen:Your right but what can get through to him.I know Music!

Ben:Rawrrrr.

Kevin:Looks like you solved it what song should we use to snap him back.

Gwen:Lets try playing Tik-Tok by Kesha. Good thing I keep my violin with me at all times.

Kevin:Yeah ok worth trying and I always keep my acoustic guitar with my just in case I need to calm myself with some music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Playing For A While.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen:Kev look the rainbow veins there gone.

Gwen:Ben?You ok.

Ben:Ugh...Gwen?Yah I will be fine

Kevin:Hi Ben

Ben:Hi

Kevin:You ok now Ben?

Ben:If by ok you mean am I back to normal and not under Megachord&Ultrajolt's control then yes im ok.

Gwen:Speaking of Megachord&Ultrajolt.

Megachord&Ultrajolt:We surrender we will turn ourselfs over to the plumbers

Ben:Fine.

Gwen:Ben where you going?

Ben:Sigh don't worry I not going far I just need time to sort myself out

Gwen:Ok I understand.

Kevin:Yo Gwen where's Benji and what did he mean when he answered me.

Gwen:He zipped off to the dam on Lotad Lane for the other part to your question that's something you need to ask him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Chapter5 ConfessionTime)(I own Clarissa )([ ]Means Ben's reading the riddles { }Means Ben's answering the riddles)(* * means a persons thoughts)(Start point for this chapter is 11:45am at the dam on Lotad Lane all street names in the fanfict are named after Pokémon)**_

* * *

Ben'sPOV:While looking down at my reflection I think bout my previous actions.*I can't belive I almost attacked my own cousin and more importantly MY CRUSH and now I'm to afraid to even battle.I gotta keep battling it's my responsiblity as the wielder of the omnitrix is to protect the universe from evil.*Before I know it im floating over the middle of the dam.

* * *

Kevin'sPOV:I get to the dam on Lotad Lane at 11:50 I see Benji's Bike with his helmet on the seat when im done looking by the bike I see him floating over the center of the dam.*Maybe if I call out to him he will come and we can talk.*BEN!

Ben:No not him not now.I feel a strong positive energy under the water.I best dive down and see what it is.

Kevin:*It didn't work he dove down under the water but why?*

* * *

Ben'sPOV:That orb of energy its guarded by 3 riddle puzzles.

[If you over cook food you're doing what to it.]

{Burning.}

[If you're not telling lies then your speaking words that are.]

{True.}

[This emotion is the strongest of all and it rises above all other emotions what emotion is it?]

{Love.}

RiddleGuardian Clarissa:Congratulations the power you just gained is the power of SelfForgivness return to the surface and to the 1 you belong with.

Ben:Yes&ThankYou.

* * *

Kevin'sPOV:I standing at edge of the dam all worked up and worried.5 minutes later I see Benji shoot threw the water up into the air with a front flip and lands his feet on the ground by his bike.*play it cool and just ask him why he came here then lay out a few questions at time and then come out with how you feel for Benji.*Hi Ben.

Ben:Hi Kev.

Kevin:I know it not much of my business but why did you come here.

Ben:I almost hurt you and Gwen.

Kevin:Ben that not your fault you where being mind controled.

Ben:But I could see it all happen.I'm the wielder of the omnitrix my responsiblity as the wielder of the omnitrix is to protect the universe from evil not join evil.

Kevin:That will never happen while me and Gwen are by you we are a team.

Ben:Thx Kevin.

Kevin:Ugh Ben?

Ben:Yah?

Kevin:It's about LastNight.

Ben:What about LastNight?

Kevin:Well while you slept I kinda dug my nose where it didn't belong.

Ben:Just spit it out.

Kevin:I read your diary entry from that night.

Ben Shocked:But I coded it.

Kevin:I asked Gwen to decode it.

Ben:Great go ahead hate me and spread all the gossip you want.I am out of here.

Kevin:Ben wait you don't understand.

Ben PstOff:What The God Dam MotherFukin Hell do you mean.

Kevin:I mean I've had a crush on you also.I've just been too afraid to say it cause I didn't know until LastNight if you felt same or not.

Ben:Oh.

Kevin:I love you so much Benji.

Ben:I love you to Kev if I didn't would I have made that surprise breakfast for you this morning.

Kevin Blushing:Aww Benji you didn't have to.

Ben:But I wanted to so I did.

Kevin:What I don't get is why did you go to battle alone and not let me know I was in the same room as you.

Ben:You was watching Tv and I thought it was a normal human crime not an alien crime.

Kevin:A crime is a crime Benji I don't want to lose you.I love you to much.

Ben Blushing:I promise next time there a major crime spree I will tell you.

=grumble grumble rumble=

Ben:What was that noise Kevin was that another alien.

=grumble grumble rumble=

Kevin:I don't see any Benji.

=grumble grumble rumble=

Kevin:Benji it's your stomach.

Ben:Oh haha right I didn't eat breakfast.

Kevin:WHAT!YOU MADE ME A FANCY BREAKFAST AND YOU DIDNT EAT ANYTHING THIS MORNING.

Ben:Lol guess not.

Kevin:I cant tell if your cute or crazy.

Ben:I guess I'm a mix of both. Hopefully the omnitrix wielder being hungry isnt a crime.

Kevin:Lol let's go home and get you something to eat


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 DateNight

_Kevin's Pov_

When we got back at my place around noon Gwen was all ready there and could tell her cousin was as hungry as ever just by the loud roar coming from his stomach. Gwen got busy cooking so I decided to spend time with Benji by watching tv we where watching wipeout Gwen came over and put a bowl on the tabel infront of us she then smiled an sat in a seprate chair Benji and I both looked at the hot bowl with confusion as to what she made so I decided to speak my is this stuff Gwen it looks odd.

It's wanton soup the wanton's are filled with crab and bacon for the broth I used normal wonton broth an mixed in some chow main stock. Seems my cousin likes my cooking She stated.

Yah Gwen you know how to make good food but there is something more amazing here in the room Benji answered after swallowing some of the hot soup down.

Really Ben whats that? she asked with a puzzled tone.

I will give you one guess he answered with one brow raised a bit.

Awwww thats so cute she answered giggling.

What is it I asked suddenly I hear the clang of the empty bowl hit the tabel infront of us and see Benji walking away hiding his face from me.

Wow just wow are you really that stupid and ignorent Kevin thats what she asked me.

What do you mean I asked.

First the surprise this morning and now this do you even care about my cousin's feelings when it comes to love or what she stated.

Wait a second do you mean to tell me that Benji was talking about me in that statement I asked worried of the answer.

Yah he was and what do you do you shoot his heart down she snapped.

As I'm start to protest I see Ben. Ben you ok?

Gwen there a robbery going down on the corner of Durant and Numel is all he said.

Ok Ben should we bring Kevin with us she asked.

No Gwen I would rather have it just us because you an I dont get much family alone time together was his answer but I knew he felt upset with me.

_Gwen's Pov_

I knew my cousin's reasons for taking only me into this battle and why he only acted as if it was just to bond was upset that Kevin didnt get the love vibe Ben was giving off back at Kevin' left at 1 and we got to the crime seen at half past 1 then it took another half hour to beat the fools.2:10 we stopped into and mind you it was summer time again so smoothie's just felt right I went with a blueberry smoothie while Ben had a banana pineapple smoothie while we sipping our drinks I get a text from Kevin asking for my help to solve a odd map I tell him I with Ben trying to keep him positive Kevin responds that he thinks Ben made the halograph overview map and that I should ask what the gold star is about on the map.I said ok fine I will give it a shot.

Hey Ben can I ask you something it's inportent I asked

Sure Gwen whats up.

I was wondering what is this place here I pointed to the place where the gold star was.

Oh That a resturant I saw once that looked like a nice place.

Do you at remember the name of it

The Dancing Siren

Great thx Ben i said smiling

Ugh sure thing Gwen he said with a puzzled face.

I sent the resturant name to Kevin an told him to look it up to find it's phone number and reserve a outside tabel for him an Ben so he could make up for all his coldness to keep my cousin busy long enough.

Hey Ben you said you wanted to bond together right so lets hit the mall you hardly got any nice casual dress cloths I said.

Ok Gwen sounds like fun lets go he answered.

_Kevin's Pov_

After I got the txt from Gwen I got busy looking threw google and found the restaurant "The Dancing Siren" # 508-557-2286 ok good now to call them.I dail the number and wait for an answer.

"Hello thank you for calling The Dancing Siren My name is Kiera how can I help you.

Hello my name is Kevin and I would like to make a reservation for later tonight

"How many in your party.

Just me and my boyfriend the great hero Ben Tennyson.

"Oh my of course we will reserve you both a spot on our vip floor just tell us if you wanna eat outside or indoors

Outside please .

"What time where you planning on showing by the way happy time here starts at 7 an runs till 9

Would you please reserve us for 7:30 and it under the name Kevin

"There your all set sir.

Wonderful Thankyou. With that the conversation was over and I decided to get rdy because it was 3 now and the resturant was a hour an a half away. I started the shower giving it a few to get hot enough before getting in I picked out a nice dressy cranberry red shirt with kakie pants a black belt black socks and black dress shoes. I then got into my hot shower an spent a good 25 in there cleaning up and thinking of how to opoligize to Benji for me being such a bad boyfriend.

Once I dryed myself off I txted Gwen I told her what time we had a vip reservation for all because I dating the legendary Ben. Gwen txted back saying that she and Ben just finished at the mall and that she would take him over to Nymph Beach. I told her I would be at the hair salon on Ralts road and then the flower shop on Roserade lane but I didnt know Ben's favorite flowers. Gwen said Calla Lily's,Gladiolus(Spacificly Red) and Marigolds were Ben's favorite flowers she also said that they make bouquet's where you can mix 3 types of flowers so I should do that.I txted back saying thx for everything and that hopefully this will make up for everthing.

_Gwen's Pov_

We get to Nymph Beach at 3:45 as soon as we got there we changed into our gear and ben dove right into the water I put up a umbrealla layed a blanket down and took out a book about anodine aswell as a orange soda. 4:25 I decided to join my cousin and we had a lot of fun. Ben was right we didnt bond much just the two of us it felt good. I laughed hard when i saw him acting like a dolphin. At 5:45 I thought we should head home and get Ben rdy for the greatest night of his life.

_Kevin's Pov_

It's 5Pm and I at The salon getting my hair done after about 20minuets i pay and rush off to the top flower shop in town I reached it in another 20minuets

"Welcome to EverRose flower shop my name is Selena how can i help you.

Hi my name is Kevin and id like to make a bouquet made of 3types of flowers for my boyfriend Ben Tennyson.

"I see what flowers did you plan on using in the bouquet.

I planned on using his favorite flowers Calla Lily's,Gladiolus(Spacificly Red) and Marigolds,

"There such pretty flowers and we got some fresh one's in the back i will go get them and set the bouquet up and i will even add a few pink roses just to give it a more romantic feel.

She slipped into the back room and after 5minuets she came back with a stunning bouquet for my Benji. Thank you they are wonderful I said as I payed for them and then rushed off for home to see that Gwen and Benji just got home a little while ago. I walk in and they not in the living room but then I notice Gwen coming down the stair's. Where is he I asked.

Up in your room getting dressed what a pretty bouquet you got there for him kevin and a very nice haircut to wow your really trying hard to show how much you care and I'm proud of that. You gonna grab him or should I do it. He's your boyfriend you go she chuckled. I didnt want to argue and be late so I did as she told me and I made sure to bring the flowers with me.

Hi Benji I said with my right hand behind my back.

Oh hi Kevin he answered flatly while putting on his orange dress shirt and black dress shoes.

Good your ready come on let's go my bike is still running we dont wanna be late I said with a smirk on my face.

Late for what is going on around here he asked with seriousness in his tone.

Just plz keep your eye's shut for a while Benji I responded.

Ok fine Kevin he answered rolling his eyes.

Here Benji I want you to have these I said as I held out the flowers

KEVIN there wonderful he shreeked as he inhaled there scent.

Lets go babe we dont want to be late i said as i took the flowers put them in a vase near his half of the bed and rushed us keep your eyes shut until i tell you to open them i said he nodded and shut his eyes.I zipped off fast taking all the shortcuts i could to get us there in time an we made it 7:30. Can I open my eyes yet Ben asked. Just a bit longer babe soon you can open them but not yet i replyed.

Welcome walk in or reserved asked a young lady

Our tabel is reserved i answered.

What was the name it was put under sir was what she asked.

It was under my name Kevin i answered.

Ah yes vip section outside right this way plz gentelmen she said as she walked up a flight of stairs an outside to our table. Will this do she asked

Yes as long as i am with him any table is fine i answered.

Very well then Your waitress will be Amelia and she will be with you soon to take your drink order she replyed and then left.

Ok babe open your eyes i said and he did.

Where are we Kevin he said confussed out of his mind.

I brought you on a date to a nice resturant you have favorited in your hologram maps i answered.

Kevin you dont mean we are at The Dancing Siren do you he asked puzzled.

Yes Benji babe we are at The Dancing Siren i assured my sweetheart. Actually the whole date was planned last minuite after i hurt your feelings back at my place and why i planned it in hope that you could forgive me for being such a bad boyfriend I said.

Kev your not a bad boyfriend sure it hurt a bit that you was your stiff cold self when i was being all cute and flirtish but i bounced back after walking away was his answer.

Ben i promise that i will be a better boyfriend to you from here on out i said looking him in the eyes.

Good evening gentlemen my name is Amelia and i will be your waitress what can i get you to drink asked our waitress

I will have a MountianDew said Ben.

Make that 2 I answered.

Wonderful i will be back with them shortly she relpyed as she walked away.

So Ben what looks good to you i asked then suddenly he folds his menu up as if he made his mind up all of a sudden but then turned to me an gave a full face grin.

You mean besides you KevvyCakes was his answer before he looked back to his menu

My face turned as red as a tomato all of a sudden our waitress returned with our drinks

Ok so here are the MountainDew's do you know what you would like she asked.

I will have The Lasagna answered Ben

For you sir she asked as she turned her atention to me

Ill have The Manicote i answered

Verry good she responded as she collected our menu's and left us yet again.

Still red faced i looked to my loving Benji. You always know how to make me happy i said.

Well KevvyCakes it's easy to do because all i gotta do is be me and add flair to it was his answer.

Haha i dont call it flair Benji.

Oh really then what do you call it babe.

I call it sexyness my sweet. All of a sudden he was red and giggled.

Looks like you got it to Kevin he said after giggling for a long time. Yet again our waitress comes back this time with our meals.

Is there anything else you need asked our waitress.

No thank you everything is perfect answered Ben. Amelia just nodded and left us to our food and we got busy eating all though id rather be eating his face.

_Ben's Pov_

This was the most surprising day of my life EVER. I thought it was perfect now and nothing could spoil it but all of a sudden my mobile started to play gangnem style so I knew it was Gwen I swallowed my food put a finger to him to let him no I had to take this.

Gwen what the fuck do you fucking want cant I enjoy my date night out with my 1 true love without annoyance I said.

Well sorry miss diva but thats why I called I wanted to know how things are going she replyed.

Oh ok sorry it just well you know he makes me feel like im on cloud9 I said

It ok Ben i get it you were surprised i hope you enjoy your night out with your dream come true byebye she replyed.

Lol thanks Gwen bye i answered and hung up.I look back at Kevvy and i just smiled.

Who was that Benji and what did they want he asked calmly.

Just Gwen she wanted to know how the date we on was going i responded.

She has gangnem style as her ring on your mobile he said with a puzzled tone.

Yah i know it crazy she picked it because she knows i hate the song i responded.

Lol typical Gwen so what do you got set for if i was to call he asked.

First promise me you wont think it girly of me.

Oh come on and spit it out Benji he said.

I dont think I should was my answer.

Please baby for me i really wanna know he said.

Fine the song that plays when you call me is... Every Time We Touch happy now kev now you know how mushy and soft like a marshmallow i am was my answer as i put my mobile away and turned my atention back to my food to ashamed to look Kevin in the eye. All of a sudden i feel something touch my hand then i look up and i see Kevin holding my hand i silde my hand out from his grasp out of self sadness.

_Kevin's Pov_

Wow I did it again i pressured him into a corner at least i got to learn what song is played if i called him it such a cute sweet song but i can see why he feels it girly. Looks like holding his hand didnt help maybe if i held him near me and proved to him how much i truely love him it will work. Wait a second tomarrow is sunday we never get called on a sunday so maybe tomarrow morning we could spend some time just the two of us at home yes that sounds perfect.

How was everything asked our waitress.

It was wonderful i said as i handed my credit card over.

thats good to hear i will be right back she answered and walked away.

i decided it was a good time to give Benji one last surpise Benji I know I backed you into a corner again and i'm sorry but please babe look at me I asked and he did. Then and there i put my lips on his and kissed my prince charming.

_Ben's Pov_

I was still upset and then suddenly kevin starts to opligize to me next thing i know he asking me to look at him.I stressing about wtf he wants now but i gathered myself and then just as i was about to talk he kissed me omfg he KISSED ME in public on our first date at that point i turned more red then a fire dragons breath and as i wanted to continue i felt it wasnt right to do so with people around us so i finally pulled away. What where you thinking we out in public i asked still red in the face.

I see im not the only one who enjoyed it and your right i should of waited till we got home but you just to cute even when you cry or get angry he answered.

Hear you are gentelman and thank you for coming out to TheDancingSiren it was a honor to serve the great savior of the planet said our waitress.

Oh gosh please i dont want to cause a scene and get paparazi's involved. Kevvy it 9 and i just wanna go back home i said as i got on his bike.

Whatever you want my princess he said as he got on finally we got home at half past 10 and i just ran right up stairs and changed into my pajama bottoms i decided to sleep shirtless just for Kevvy.

_Kevin's Pov_

We got home at half past 10 and Benji ran right in and up stairs idk why. After getting the bike taken care of i went to our room to see him laying in our bed wearing just his pajama bottoms that is so sexy i did the same then i realized something Benji's diary is still in the same spot it was when he went to sleep last night. Babe there is something on my mind that is bugging me i said.

Oh what is it Kev he answered with worry.

Dont worry it nothing bad it just you havent written in your diary tonight any reason why Benji i asked.

Oh kevvy thats funny i didnt write in it tonight cause there is nothing secretive to write about because now that the biggest of all my secrets that would be kept in it is out in the open it's uselss he answered as he fell alseep. I got into bed layed down and turned off the light with my face to his back all of a sudden i felt something crawl over my leg so i look to see that while asleep Benji didnt realise that he wraped his leg around it was so cute that i just pulled him near and he laid his head on my shoulder just as i was about to shut my eyes he shifted and faced me i guess it normal for some1 who is asleep to flip from one side to the other then i finally fall asleep.2am we still both asleep suddenly i feel something on part of my face so i open my eyes and wake up enough to see that Benji is kissing me it felt so much better now then at the resturant i closed my eyes then put my arm around him after a bit we fell back into a dead sleep what a wonderful night we had but im hoping tomarrow will work out for better and not for worse.

A/N Kiera and Salena are my own carachters


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 Emotion's Are Key Part1

_Kevin's Pov_

Im not normally a early riser i like to sleep late till like 11 but today i got up at half past 9 i wanted to prove myself to Benji who was still dead asleep. I got my slippers on and went downstair's to make him breakfast and decided to bring it up to our room. I made a omlet with bacon tomato chedder cheese and motsorella cheese I poured a glass of pulp free orange juice and toast with peanut butter on it once i had everything made it was 10am and i brought the breakfast up an put it on the end tabel where his flowers still remained then i tried to wake him but he didnt he was to far into dreamland to wake up. With kissing not a good idea of a wake up call i decided to txt gwen i asked how to wake her cousin out of a deep slumber. She answered asking if his left foot was visable it was odd to ask but it was so i said yes it is. She said to run a finger down it from the middle toe to the back of the foot in a stright line.I had no idea why so i asked Gwen why the fuck would i want to do said it was tickel spot.I decided to try it and as i did i heard him laugh and pull his leg back so i did it again he laughed again and finally opened up his eye's to see me tickling him

Kevvy why you tickeling me awake when kissing would of worked better he said as he was laughing.

I thought if i kissed you it would of caused you to stay in dreamland and not wake up i said walking over to babe made it myself i said as i put the tray on his lap.

Aww kev breakfast in bed your so sweet im sorry i was such a donald duck last night on our date he said.

What do you mean by that Benji babe I asked with confusion in my voice.

I lost my temper with you last night i shouldnt have done that it was stupid of me to do such a sure you deserve someone more with Gwen's type of personality grounded,down to earth,fair yet firm,someone not afarid to speak there mind was his responce.

I felt so upset by what he just said i took the tray and it put back on the end table then i looked at him eye to to me Benji I love YOU and only you I dont want anyone with your cousin's personality she is annyoing as fuck STOP putting yourself down your the only 1 for me if i ever lost you i woudnt ever forgive myself i said with tears in my of a sudden he held me in his arms and kissed me as he whiped away my tears.

Aww Kevvy i love you to he said once our lips parted.I guess i just need to learn to except myself and the fact that you love me for me he said as he continued to eat the breakfast i made.

if you didnt love me would you have kissed me on the lips at 2am last night while you was knocked out cold i said smirking.

What i did i thought i just kissed you in my dream but i actually kissed you he said confused and blushing.

yes you did sweetheart and i enjoyed it so i kissed you back was my answer

well i guess that proves it then he said as he finished breakfast.

Proves what Benji i asked puzzled.

Proves how much we love eachother. Now lets go downstairs so you can eat something other then my face before your stomach starts to act like a wrestler and rumbel he said giggling as he got out of bed.

Ok sweetie i giggled as we walked downstairs and i went into the kitchen while he went to the living room for weekend program's.

_Ben's Pov_

It Was 11am and I was flicking threw program's looking for something decent to watch finally stopping on food dang Kevvy there a deep fried chili cheese dog on BestThing I EverAte i said.

Benji you gotta be kidding me there is someone who makes deep fried chili cheese dogs he said as he made himself some oatmeal and toast.

I not kidding and there is bacon in the cheese aswell as bacon fat in the chili not only that they also serve it with a neopolitin ice cream shake. I have eaten something better then that i asnwered.

And what is better then that babe is it what you ate last night at dinner he asked kind of puzzeled as he reached for a glass from the cabnit.

Well it was last night but it wasnt during our date i said.

Did you sneak out for late night chocolate he asked as he poured himself some milk.

You no what forget it forget i said anything i answered as i turned off the tv and headed back upstairs.

Babe where you going he asked.

Fuck off was my answer as i flipped him the bird then continued to walk upstairs into our room and shut the door enough to leave a crack of the hallway visable behind thing he never found the secret compartment of my diary that holds something that should rarely ever be used.

Kevin's Pov

Benji was telling me about a Food Network program saying he had eaten something better then what was on the tv. I had no idea what it was so i asked if it was our date night dinner. He said it was last night but it didnt take place during the date so i asked if he snuck out late for chocolate and he freaked on me telling me to forget it then i see him head upstairs i stop him and ask where he going. He told me to fuck off and he even flipped me the bird then went up to our room this isnt going like i had hoped. It wasnt till i looked at my reflection in the hallway mirror that it hit me I did it again Benji was talking about the late night kiss and us eating eachother's face. Why am i always like this i better go up soon and make sure he ok and not doing anything to harm himself. Half past eleven I walk to our bedroom to only notice he sealed the door to it most of the way only leaving a small crack luckily it was big enough for my eye to look into and see what was happening. I saw him down on one leg with a hand down near his leg and the other on his shoulder then i see his diary fliped over so the back is visable and in it is a jewl he took the jewl out with his hand and started to chant some words i never heard before all of a sudden the door squeaked at that moment he knew i was spying on him so he looked over his shoulder and i saw that his eyes glowed blue fire he shut his eyes and green tears came out of them then all of a sudden he was gone. I think i should call gwen she a anodite she can probbibly trace his energy an understand the incantation Benji spoke. I was about to call her when i saw his diary flipped open to a certain page i decided to read it. "Dear diary I cant keep doing this i cant keep being cute and flirtish with him if he gonna not even notice it and just be a fucking dick I decided to leave and see my pal Seth who had given me a special gem of transportation. Seth told me if I ever needed help with any type of problem that caused chaos to spread within my emotions to go see him no matter what. Im leaving you behind so that the motherfucking dumbass will find you and hopefully one day sort himself out." That settles it im calling Gwen and i dont give 2Fucks if she dont like it.

Hello Kevin how are things in love town she asked as soon as she picked up.

I did it again Gwen and now he teleported away to someone named Seth i said while crying.

First off get a grip on yourself Kevin secondly Seth is a nice guy he a Wizard at Everwood Univeristy and finally Kevin what did you do she said.

I acted like a cold bassterd again.I never know when he turns on the charm.

How did it happen this time Kevin I need spacific details.

After he ate the breakfast in bed i made him we went downstairs and he was watching a food network show called BestThing I EverAte so he tells me he had eaten something better then what was shown on tv. I was brain dead at that point so i asked if it was our dinner he said it was after the date so i asked if he snuck out to go get chocolate. Then he tells me forget it and to fuck off he even flipped me the bird.

so what was he talking about then Kevin

he was talking about last night at 2am when we kissed and ate eachother's face.

Wow you really fucked this one up big time. Dont stress it Seth is a good friend he will help Ben get threw this but i think it would be best if you went to see them.

Ok let me try the spell he chanted to see if i can re open the portal I stated. Pyroxima Incindeo Nessarack Erupto I chanted. It worked the portal is open cya later Gwen I said as I hung up.

_Seth's Pov _

It was quater past noon and I was on twitter in my dorm room when suddenly i hear a knock pattern that i remember. Using my magic i disengage the lock letting the door slide open and i see Ben crying green tears i knew then and there that something had to have knocked his emotions out of balance big time.

Hi Seth you told me to come if i had emotinal problems well i do he said.

Hi Ben yes i did and dont worry i will help you your my friend sit down and tell me as much as you can bear to tell i answered.

It's Kevin me and him are a item and yet when i try to be flirty he just acts as if he turns off his brain and doesnt get a clue until i snap at him is what Ben said as he told me what i needed to know.

Interesting would it be ok if i used my magic to go into your mind an read it better i asked.

Sure i guess it wouldnt hurt like you said we are friends so i trust you he answered.

Zatharah Kreshareck i chanted as i put my hand on Ben's finally i arrived at his i was in i got busy running program spells to make sure i got every last bit of info i could put to use. After collecting all the info i needed i ported out of Ben and downloaded the data from my wand to my laptop all of a sudden i feel a energy of someone out in the halls i looked out my door window to see it is Kevin. I best hide Ben and turn him silent and invisable so that Kevin wont see him.

Seth is everything ok Ben asked after seeing my face full of worry.

Kevin's here he must of re opened the passage portal I gotta put you in my closet and turn you invisable and put a silent spell on you so he wont see you and just dump his feelings on you I answered.

Ok go ahead do it I trust you Seth was his responce.

Marella Crackarell Ackarah I spoke and he became silent and invisable then using my powers to trace his energy i found him and hid him in my closet then i closed it and opened the dorm room door.

Hi the name is Kevin im looking for Seth said the boy standing out in the middle of the hall.

Well you found me what do you want from me i answered.

Hey dont strike a additude with me you got it he said.

As i see it you came to me at the university i am learning at i could go get my headmaster right now i answered.

your right Im sorry I came looking for you cause of Ben was his answer as he hung his head.

ah ha now i see come in and sit down i was just talking with Ben a little while ago i answered as i stepped aside to let Kevin enter my room.

Really what happened to him Seth. When i saw him last he was holding a crystal and casted a spell as he casted it his eyes had blue fire come out also he cried green tears Kevin said as he sat down in the fluffy bean bag chair in my room.

Ah yes the crystal and the incantation he chanted helps him get here. As for the fire eyes and the green tears they are signs of emotional chaos I answered as i sat down on my bed.

Emotional chaos I dont like the sound of that what is it Kevin asked with a worried yet serious tone in his voice.

It's when a person who trusts in there emotions gets hurt emotionaly to often. In our case that person is Ben was my answer as i went over my data from Ben's memories of rage and sadness.

Seth what are you looking at Kevin asked with his head sunken.

Im looking at data i have collected from Ben's subcontious i answered. While i was looking it over Kevin had beome very silent. Would you like to see it Kevin I asked plainly.

Yes please I want to see what i am resposibal for he answered.

Here is what i found out i said as i showed him a halographic image of my files of data.

_Kevin's Pov_

It was half past noon and I was at Seth's dorm and he was showing me all his files and documents of data that he had taken from Benji's subcontious. I learned flame eyes and tears are the weakest levels of emotional chaos so at least it was safe to say that Benji's transformation wasnt at a critical state just yet. So Seth what else have you uncovered I asked.

I have uncovered the end results of if you keep acting cold to Ben as well as the results for if you change your ways and end up being a bit more like Ben was his answer.

Can you pealse show me with a demenstartion i asked.

Of course I can was the answer. Seth summoned a block of ice a pair of steel chains 2 energy figures and a lightning bolt. Ok Kevin pretend the 2 figures are you and ben both on the same flirtish level ben is always putting on when he near you and the level of your love strength is the iron chain's he stated.

wow the chains snapped Seth what does that mean exactly i asked.

it means your love will be stronger then steel if you learn to be more on the same flirt level Ben is on was Seth's answer.

Ok what about the ice and lightning i asked. He brought the figures over to the ice and lightning.

Now kevin the black figure is you and the green figure is Ben the block of ice represents ben's heart and the lightning bolt is your cold bitterness is what Seth said.

I was in pure petrified shock as the bolt struck the ice and shattered it complealty leaving nothing then i see a purple figure walk upto the green one and the purple being holds the green being close and teleports the both of them away never to hear from or see ever again. I understand Seth was my answer as i stood up to leave.

Kevin wait there is something else you should know spoke Seth.

Yes Seth what is it I answered worried.

If you see any part of ben glow red or pink or a mix of both then it means his love emotion is battling the chaos and a good thing the longer the energy lasts means the stronger the love bond between the two of you becomes said the talented mage putting on his cape,hat and gloves. Actually your sweetheart Ben has been hear this whole time the mage said as he grabbed his book and wand.

WHAT where is he please tell me i shreecked.

Calm down Kevin i will reveal him to us all but there is something i ask that you do said the mage holding his wand and handing me his spell book.

Ok Seth what do you want me to do I asked.

Flip to the green tabs and look for the unsilencing re-apearence spell and then speak it out as if you where a wizard was Seth's answer

But Seth I'm not a mage like you i cant sling spells was my answer as i looked for the spell.

I know but Kevin you just need to read it like a wizard would read read with a passionet energy. Just read the spell Kevin me and my wand will take care of the rest Seth said.

I found it lets hope it works. Meckaray Kareahkee Koriptor Meckaree nothing happened i dont see or hear him was my answer.

Try again Kevin draw forward all your emotions let them overwhelm you. Think of all the things that makes you feel happy to have Ben in your life and then think about how you will be if you lost him forever all because of your self stupidity and then let it out in the form of the spell was the response i got from Seth.

"I love when benji giggle's I love the warmth he gives off I love his smile and the touch of his lips on mine Most importently I love him." "I would hate myself for all time if i broke his heart and our relationship over something as pafetic as my cold bitter clueless ways I would hate myself if he kicked me off the team Most importently I would hate myself if he left with Gwen to some far off galexy like Anodine and never said goodbye." Meckaray Kareahkee Koriptor Meckaree. As I finished the chant i see a beam of energy infront of me an it materialized into Benji his green tears have vanished but there was still a ember of blue fire in his eyes I held my boyfriend up close to my chest and kissed him suddenly the ember was gone and he had his normal emerald colored eyes back and we where back in my room. Next thing i know i see his eye's flash pink so i continued to kiss him.

Ke...Kevvy? he weakly called my name.

It's ok my sweet I'm right here and i understand everything was my fault. Just relax Benji you have gone threw quite the emotional ordeal this morning I will leave you to your nap i said as i released him from the embrace. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist an pulled me back into him.

Stay by my side Kevvy he asked me as he fell asleep and snuggled up close to me.

I will Benji always i said softly as i held him in my arms and remembered we graduated high school last week so we can spend as much time together as we want. Again i see him glow pink around the eyes and his wrists. At half past 2 in the afternoon he was still asleep and i didnt want to leave his side otherwise he might feel hurt so i texted gwen i asked her if she could please pick up lunch for Benji and me she said she would be over in 15. It was quater till 3 and the bell rang. I left the room to go answer the door and she rushed in and up the stairs I shut the door and husstled after her. I found out she went to SubWay and got us a footlong and a large rootbeer. As soon as the scent of bacon eveloped the room Benji woke right up.

I smell bacon where is it Benji asked all hyped up.

Right infront of your face Ben it's a bacon chicken pizza footlong with pickels from SubWay Gwen giggled as she walked out of our room and sealed the door behind her.

_Ben's Pov_

I woke up to the smell of bacon and learned Gwen brought lunch from SubWay the footlong sub and the large soda caught my atention but i looked and saw Kevvy starting to drool so i could tell he didnt eat much today. What are you waiting for Kev a piece of bacon to walk out of the sub and hand you a invitation i asked.

What no Benji that just silly he answered.

Well your drooling so go ahead and eat up i said as i just layed back.

How can you tell that it's the food thats causing me to drool for all you know something else could be responsabil Benji was his responce. But im not going to argue with such a cutie he said as he grabbed half the sub and started eating.

I started eating my half and i knew kevvy was trying to be sweet and flirtish with me but i decided to give him a taste of his own medican and just ingore it and just eat. Kev whats todays date i asked.

The 10th of June babe but why do you need to know.

SHIT I only got 10 days left i said as i stopped eating my sandwitch.

Benji relax i dont wnat you to have another emotion attack.

Sorry it just I need to get something done i answered back as i finished eating.

Ok Benji but just try to keep your emotions from getting to out of balance again.

It was 4 when i decicded to get up and not be a lazy lump so I sat up an swung my feet over side of the bed I was about to stand up when all of a sudden i felt something grab onto my wrist i look and see it Kev.

Babe it's only Sunday today just relax and take care of whatever it is tomarrow was what he said as he spun me around.

your right Kev i will stress this more tomarrow i relpyed.

so why then are you getting out of bed Benji he asked as he pinned me down.

as much as i enjoy having bedhead id rather spend the remainder of today out so i gonna go get washed up i answered.

Oh ok babe i understand you miss all your other friends he said as he released me from his grasp.

True i do miss catching up with them but i got a good reason to why i dont hang around with them anymore i answered as i walked out the room.

_Kevin's Pov_

It was 4 in the afternoon and I let my sweetheart go and take his shower so at this point i was bored out of my mind up in my room all alone so i decided to go hang with Gwen downstairs and explain things about what happen between me Benji and Gwen mind if i join you and we just chat i asked as i walked into the living room.

Sure Kevin what did you wanna talk about she answered.

After about a hour of explaining to gwen she nods and tells me that she understnads it all and we hear the shower turn off so we know Ben was gonna come out soon so she ports back to her home and I rush upstairs and hide myself flat under the blankets.I hear him walk in and i lift the blankets just enough that only my eyes are revealed to him and his smoking hot fully naked body was revealed to me. Watching him get dressed without him knowing is great but why didnt he try to expose me for the naughty sneak I was. Suddenly I hear his footsteps and they get closer and closer he pulled off the blankets and from his smirk he knew this whole time that i was watching.

Did you like what you saw he asked.

I know I know it was... all of a sudden i was cut off by a kiss.

It's fine your my boyfriend so im fine with you sneaking glimpses of me naked without me knowing. Your the only one i wouldnt be embarressed by if it happened because your my boyfriend he answered flatly after we parted lips

I love you Benji i said as i held him close.

I know Kev even if you got a funny way of showing it sometimes he replyed as he chuckled at his own remark.

True but im trying to inprove on getting to be more on your vibe i answered.

Well im sure the problem that's on my mind is gonna make that even harder tomarrow but for now lets just go hang out you can pick where we go he replyed.

Isnt Seth on the Everwood dueling team and dont they got a battle in a few I asked as I changed into something decent.

Oh yah The champonship match is Everwood Egeals vs Nevermore Nightingales I guess I forgot about that he answered.

Come on we can get into good seats if we hurry i said.

Shockaray Acklamay Magmasay he chanted and we where sent right to the dule ring spectator level enterance

Halt who are you and what is your perpose for coming here asked a guard.

My name in Ben Tennyson wielder of the omintrix friend of Everwood star duelest student Seth this is my boyfriend Kevin we came to watch Seth and his fellow Egeals battle the Nightingales sir answered my boyfriend who showed off the device attached to his wrist and forms of freindship.

Brutus let them pass they speak the truth about who they are and how they know of this place answered a familer voice.

Seth it's good to see you but odd seeing you up on this floor shouldnt you be down below I asked.

True Kevin i should but i come up here mostly to get a birds eye view of the battlefield so i can plan out a winning stratagy said the young mage.

That's wonderful Seth the Nightingales will never see it coming Benji squeaked.

Ben is it ok if i take Kev for a second just to discuss something asked the mage.

Sure I'm perfectly fine with it cause now that i know he gone somewhere but with someone i trust i amm sure I wont have a meltdown like this morning Benji replyed as he headed off to find good seats.

_Seth's Pov_

I walked Kevin over to a small alcove to how goes taking care of Ben any pink flashes yet I asked?

Yes infact twice today his eye's flash pink when i kissed him to remove the final blue flame and again after when he snuggled up next to me to nap the second time was not only eyes but his wrists aswell each lasted about 3 minuits Kevin explained.

oh good this is verry good news lets just hope things keep going good i answered.

Atention all duelest's to the battlefield Atention all duelest's to the battlefield announced the intercom system.

Well Seth go teach Nevermore what magic is about Kevin said with a nod before heading off to join Ben.

_Ben's Pov_

It was half past 5 when the battle finally got underway I was watching verry carefully taking in every single detail of how Seth would move so swiftly and with such Nightingales thought they knew every trick to stop Seth and his fellow Egeals but come on like Nevermore could hope to beat Everwood yah right soooo not going to happen. Our friend sure is quite the quick thinker and quite calm in a battle isnt he sweetheart i here a voice say to me so I look over my shoulder and it Kev who was talking to me. Mmm hmm sure Kev i replyed.

so what's the battlefield like right now Babe and how many wizards of each team are out right now he asked looking me in the eyes.

2per team ands it's a water field Seth and Artur are up for is Ice and Artur is Storm they facing Blane and Zane they twins Blane is Balance and Zane is Death I answered.

Wow Looks like Egeals got this one in the bag Kev stated.

_Seth's Pov_

I couldnt belive who we had for foes in this round i knew they wanted revenge at me for last season but really they pick this battlefield to fight on oh well there fault. Artur these guys are easy to defeat lets end this I yelled over to my teammate.

Right got it Seth he yelled back.

7SeasSurge screamed Artur

AngelsAvalanche I howled

Round1 goes to Everwood announced the refaree as the score went to Everwood-1 Nevermore-0.

Dude we did it i cant wait till Round3 said Artur as he gave me a high-five.

I know i feel the same Artur but next is the girls time to shine i said with a full face smile.

Wow Seth with you as our leader we are bound to take the championship trophy Said Sylvia.

Easy does it Sil even if Nevermore wins we played a fair fight and we just try harder next season I replyed. You girls becareful you got Astell and Deerdra as your foes I said serious yet cauitous and good luck.

Dont worry Seth we can handle the Myth twins asured Marla.

_Kevin's Pov_

Round2 was getting under way and Benji was reading over the teams and the battlefield

It prehistoric a battlefield full of vegitation and plenty of valcano's Everwood sent a Life type and Fire type pair so it's easy to say Egeals have this one as well sweetheart I said as I wrapped my arm around him scooting him closer.

Your right Kevvy all there is to wonder is what type of tactics Sylvia and Marla are gonna use to win it for Everwood Benji responded flatly.

Who's got what maigc powers and who along with what powers are they facing im to busy looking at something better then a trophy i asked.

Sylvia is Life,Marla is Fire there facing Astell and Deerdra the Myth twins he answered.

Why does it feel like all wizards and witch's from the nightingales are twin based I asked.

Idk Kev ok lets just see what happens he answered.

_Marla's Pov_

It was time for me and Sylvia to show what we can do. You bratty wannabe's sure you want to fight us there isnt any shame in surrender I called out to the twins.

Bring it on little miss goodie goodie shouted Astell.

Sil you know what to do lets get it done and make the boys proud I called to my teammate.

You got it girl Sylvia responded.

NaturesBind screamed Sylvia

DragonsInferno I yelled.

Round2 goes to Everwood announced the refaree as the score went to Everwood-2 Nevermore-0.

All right way to go Marla I'm pumped to win the next round and the trophy aswell said Slyvia.

_Ben's Pov_

It was time for the third and final round I was so excited that i couldnt stop smiling.

Hey my sweet little angle you ok I heard a voice say before i turned and noticed it was Kev. Yah I fine just really excited I answered.

Oh your this way cause Seth and his team are about to win the 1stPlace trophy right sweety Kev asked me.

Yep but mostly Im excited to see how they do it I stated as I turned my atention back to the game.

_Seth's Pov_

The thrid and fianal round got underway and I was the most team lets get right to it. Cloakaray i called out.

Cloakaray sound off my teammeats and we all were invisable to everyone execpt eachother

WraithScreech Zane hollered and missed.

CerburusHowl Astell screamed and also missed.

Hehehaha nice try but no luck Artur giggled.

Show your faces cowards Blane shouted.

We will when we choose to I responded.

Earthquake Deerdra screamed cauing the ground to split open.

NovaBlast Blane shouted and missed.

Wow how many failers does it take for Nevermore to compete in a dule cackeled Marla.

Four and lookie here we got four right infront of us lets teach them what we are capable of team it's time I responded.

YesSir answered Sylvia.

OnItBoss called out Marla.

Gotcha replyed Artur.

What's going on what are they upto Deerdra asked all confussed.

No idea sis your guess is as good as mine Astell responded

We summoned pillar bases underneath our feat and landed on them revealing our true selfs.

Artur you know what to do so lets get to it.

ThyphoonSurge shouted Artur and the water cyclone moved over the cracked ground and soaked all of the Nighingales.

WintersBreath I called out as i exhaled a breath that froze the cracked ground i then skated it and attacked with BlizzardCrash incasing our foes in ice and I returned to my right Ladies show them what you got I called to the girls.

Right got it Seth called Marla.

NaturesBind screamed Sylvia.

DragonsInferno yelled Marla laying the final blow and causing us to win.

Round3 and the championship trophy goes to Everwood announced the refaree as our team jumped into the air cheered I saw Ben and Kevin they opened a portal back home. 3Rounds a hour per round so yeah i can understand them wanting to just head home and unwind as they left Ben's eyes glowed yellow the color of happiness they smiled and waved i nodded then they left. Even though Marla laid the final strike she said the throphy isnt hers to claim she stated it belongs with the leader the bravest and the most wise member of the tem me so I took it and thanked everyone then desmissed myself to my dorm all and all it wasnt a bad day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter8 _ Emotion's Are Key Part2

_Kevin's Pov_

7pm we get home it wasnt till we got home that i noticed that Benji arms, legs and eyes were glowing yellow he started to glow as we left the stadium so i pulled out a panflit on emotion colors and found out that yellow means happiness i then turned to him to notice he was back to normal but looked a bit worn out. Sweetie you ok I asked worried.

Yeah it just I get a bit exhausted if i to happy or angry for a long time he said as he sat down.

Oh so does that mean you gonna fall asleep as soon as we exhange vows that is if we ever do I giggled and he just rolled his eyes. You rest up for a bit then ok I dont want the only person I care about to be so worn out that they smack there cute face on anything I told him as I smiled.

Where do you plan on going Kev out with your buds and get drunk off your ass he asked sarcasticly.

What fuck no that aint like me at least it used to be but I have changed for the better I just going downstairs and maybe play something on Xbox dont worry I will keep the volume low so you can get your beauty sleep I answered.

Fine whatever Kev he said as he layed down turned away from me and fell alseep.

I quietly closed the door behind me as I left our room and then walked downstairs into the living room an turned on the Xbox. What's with him being so flat and cold all of a sudden I wondered as I played some Halo4 for about an hour and half. Wait a second I get it now he trying to give me a taste of my own medican that slick crafty lil cutie I said to myself. Suddenly I realize that Benji and I havent eaten anything sense lunch Im sure Benji is hungry so I quit my gaming to go make us something I ended up making Spagettie that looked pretty dam good and I poured some ginger ale and brought it all up to our room hoping that he was awake soon. I opened the door he woke right up at first with fright in his expression but after seeing it was me he relaxed his nerves.

Oh hi Kev you sure no how to startle people you care about now dont you Ben stated.

Haha funny Benji I brought you dinner I answered as I placed the tray on his lap.

Your legs will be as weak and flimsy as pasta if you stand for to long Kev just sit down Ben said not even looking up.

Babe stop acting like how I have been acting in the past. Look Benji when Seth told me what was happining to you I was scared for you. When he showed what would happen to us if I kept acting all stuck up I was horrified by what happened I never want to be alone with you not near me I would hate myself I told him as I sat near him and put my hand on his.

I guess we both decided to change our ways and be more like the other right Kev he said as he looked at me finally.

Yea babe I guess we did but I'm the only one who needs to change there ways but you Benji your perfect I said.

Go ahead and have a fun time out tonight it fine if you wanna go out with your crew Kev I will be fine home alone Ben told me.

No I am not gonna leave your side I love you to much Benji was my answer.

_Ben's Pov_

After a long nap I felt better and I wanted Kevvy happy so after eating the dinner he made me I told him to go hang with his pals but he said he wasnt gonna leave my side and he loves. Kevvy your just trying to make me blush I said and then suddenly I hear my mobile vibrate meaning I got a new text message I grab it and see that it's from Seth."Hi Ben I'm glad your emotions are working positivly I realize now that you got a boyfriend you dont get much time out with your friends but I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me and the team. Grab lunch and hit the arcade if so send a reply YourFriend Seth."

Babe you ok whats going on you seem lost in thought asked Kev.

Yah I fine it just Seth and the rest of his team wanted to hang with me and idk if I should I repsponded.

Babe are you kidding me of course you should you dont get to see your other friends as frequent now that we together go ahead I always want you happy he told me and smiled.

I texted Seth back "Hi Seth got your text sounds like fun how about half past one tomarrow afternoon we all meet up at the univeristy commons and take it from there btw I got a few things to take care of while we out cant wait YourPal Ben." Well there we go all set and taken care of so now what should we do I asked Kevvy.

It kinda early for bed so wanna go play something on Xbox together he asked.

Sure normally I would do a dance game if I was alone but insted lets do some Halo4 I answered.

Ok sparten ops or map forge he asked.

Forge all the way I even know of a cheat code that lets you fuse upto three weapons into one weapon I answered.

_Kevin's Pov_

I never seen this side of Benji before normally he is no cheap cuts do things by the book when we fight real aliens but I guess that just how he feels he has to be seeing as he is the omnitrix wielder. Once we get downstairs I turn the Xbox on and grab our controllers soon enough we get to the forge menu and Benji is moving his hands lightning fast and then I see a notice saying "Weapon fusion is now active." When the map loads up I right away picked assult riffle and the energy sword I then hunted the map down for Benji's base. Once I found it I didnt see him anywhere but I saw his dot on my mini map I had no clue where he was.

Haha fool take this he said as he launced needler needels out of a sniper riffle from a far off hill to weaken me then switched to a rocket launcher that had a sniper riffle scope zoom on it for a clear shot kill.

You are so sneaky like a ninja when you play Halo babe I said as I turned to Benji.

Yep got that right KevvyCakes he replied.

We kept battling till half past nine then we decided it was best to go to sleep so we got into our pajama's and into bed I tried to give him a kiss on the cheeck but he turned my head a bit and I was forced by him to kiss him on the lips after that he sealed his eyes and fell alseep with a smile on his face. After he fell asleep I felt his energy it was a mix of pink and yellow I closed my eyes and slept happy now that I see that emotions are key.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter9 I See Things Clearly Part1 (The Spark)_

_Ben's Pov_

I woke up at half past noon looked over my shoulder to see Kevvy still dreaming peacefully I wrote a note on a piece of paper and put it on my pillow then changed into shorts with ocean waves on them a teal muscle shirt and blue sandals. Once I was dressed I quietly opened a portal to Everwood commons and waited for my friends. After waiting ten minuets I saw them all walking up to me.

Hey Ben ready for a day of fun we got everything planned out said Seth.

Sure but first mind if we take care of the things I told you about in my text message I answered.

Oh right ok lets split up into teams Marla you and Sil you go find a place for lunch then Ben and Artur get whats first on the list and I will get whatever remains on the list Seth said smiling a friendly smile.

First are there any necklace shops nearby I asked Artur.

Yes My cousin Nissa her necklace shop is open its on Nordri street and that's just two blocks away from here Artur said.

Great lets get going I said as I ran out the gate soon enough Artur was chasing after me. We got to the store after a five minuet run once we got caught our breath outside the store we walked in and we looked around a few shelf's and counters on the first floor then we went to the second floor to try there and I scanned the area with my eyes.

Good afternoon my name is Nissa I'm the owner of this store is there anything I can help you find anything said a women behind the counter.

Well it sure is good to see you Nissy it sure has been a while said Artur.

Oh Artur this is one of your friends hmm a bit of quiet to be one of your friends isn't he Nissa giggled.

Ben relax my cousin is nice she can help you get whatever necklace you need made Artur said as he turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder I nodded.

Hello nice to meet you I'm Ben Tennyson and I came in hoping to buy a necklace for my boyfriend who is back at home I answered.

Ah ha I see and what is it that you are looking for Ben she asked.

Its a gold heart with a black pearl in it on a sterling silver chain I answered.

Thats easy to take care of we got plenty she replied as she pulled one out and put it on the type of chain I told her and then elegantly put it into a small box.

Thank you how much does it all come out to I asked as I took the box from her.

Normally something this nice cost around 40 but I take off 25% for friends of family and seeing as your the savior of the universe that another 25% off just for you witch means you pay only 20 for it she answered.

I payed her 25 and told her to keep the 5 for herself then Artur got a text from the girls saying they found a soup and sandwich place called TheBubblingFlask on Greyrose road so he texted the girls back saying we on our way and asked if Seth was with them and if he got the final item they texted back saying ok and yes. After a seven minuet sprint Artur and I reached TheBubblingFlask as soon as we walk in our friends flaged us down all of them looking at me with wild smiles. Guys why are you all staring at me I asked.

Show it to use we wanna see the necklace said Seth.

Oh ok sure here it is I answered as I opened the box and showed them all the necklace.

Ben its stunning Kevin is gonna love it I'm sure of it Marla stated.

Marla is right Ben your boyfriend will probably brag about you to everyone Slyiva said.

The girls are right dude Kev is so lucky to be with someone as romantic as you Seth chimed in as he passed me the tickets to Monster Jam.

You all are wonderful friends and I'm glad that your my friends no matter what was my answer as I sent Gwen a photo text showing her what I got Kev for his birthday gift nine days early I told her not to show him I wanna see his reaction first hand.

_Seth's Pov_

After lunch we went to the arcade we played for hours and had lots of fun but around four Ben was starting to become silent and walked alone I knew it was love sickness he misses Kevin. Ben you miss Kev don't you I asked.

Yeah I guess it kinda obvious isn't it he answered.

Yes it is go on Ben we all got to hang out with you but we all know how he makes you feel I replied.

Ok but first I want to give you all something so close your eyes he stated.

We all nodded and sealed our eyes shut suddenly I felt something land in my hand I just kept my eyes shut.

Ok everyone open your eyes said Ben.

we all opened our eyes and looked down at our hands to see small shards colored to match its new owner.

Ben what are these Sylvia asked.

They are friendship shards Ben answered.

Thanks Ben we all love them Artur said while Marla and Sil just smiled and nodded.

Go on go back home we will catch up again sometime ok I said.

Ok thanks for a fun time everyone he said as he waved goodbye and stepped into the portal.

_Kevin's Pov_

I was watching Chopped when a spinning spiral revealed itself in front of the television and out stepped Benji who tackled me and pinned me down. Hi babe did you have fun on your day out I asked staring into his eyes.

Yeah but a little while ago I started to suffer love sickness he stated.

Is that a bad thing and meant that you had to be taken to the hospital I asked worried.

No it like being home sick but instead of me missing my home I was actually missing the one I love and that's you Kevvy he said before he got off me.

I guess so by the way you pin tackled me just now I laughed as I sat up,

Yeah sorry about that he said as he sat down blushing out of embarrassment.

Babe it ok I actually liked it I said as I held him and watched food network for a hour and a half cause that's when my stomach started to growl.

Sounds like someone is hungry Benji stated.

Yeah I guess it obvious I replied.

You just relax and watch something other then food programs Benji said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. After half an hour he walked back in and put down a plate with a big burger,homemade fries and two tacos.

Wow sweetie is that all mine I asked.

Yeah it is Kevvy he replied.

You not eating isn't that unhealthy I asked worried.

I ate earlier when the love sickness kicked in he answered.

Oh ok I just don't want you starving yourself now come sit down I replied.

I will relax soon but first I gotta go put something away and out of your reach said Benji as he walked out of the room.

_Ben's Pov_

I left Kevin and went up to our room to hide away the present I stored it in the side table drawer and locked it up tight then I went back downstairs and saw Kev but he didn't notice that I was back so I decided to go invisible and fool around with Kevvy so I whispered Crackarell under my breath and walked into the room and picked up the dirty dishes.

What the heck floating dishes oh wait Benji's probably using magic while he upstairs Kevin said all confused.

I then put them in the dishwasher then I went back and sat down next to him and masked my energy as I pulled him up close to give him a hug.

What the?Why did i just move over here agesnt my will Kevin asked the empty room.

I then layed down and layed him onto of me so it seemed like he was levitating all I could do is smile.

Ok this is creepy what is going on why am I floating above the sofa Kevin questioned himself.

To end his curiosity I pulled him down and kissed him on his sweet loving lips and giggled. I then whispered Koriptor under my breath and continued laughing as I revealed myself.

Benji you crazy fool why did you do that you bastard Kevin shrieked.

All I could do was stop laughing and release him then turn my face away so he wouldn't see what damage he just caused.

Ben whats the matter you was just laughing but now your not looking at me anymore Kev stated.

Use your brain and think about what you just said to me Kevin was my response.

What?Oh no Ben I'm sorry really babe I am but you gave me a freak attack Kevin said.

Really all I tried to do is have some fun and mess with your mind even you said yourself that you were trying to be on the same wave length as me and so when I drop the flirtish ways and just decided to act silly that's when you get the nerve to curse at me I snapped back as I left the room.

Ben sweetie where are you going Kevin asked as he stood up as if to give chase.

I'm going upstairs to get a grip on my emotions and sort them out I answered as I climbed up the stairs.

Ok then I'm coming with you so we can talk this out Kevin stated as he walked behind me.

No I need to take care of this alone without disturbance I answered as I slammed the door shut in his face. Once I was sure the door was shut I opened the bedroom window and climbed the tree that stood in front of me I climbed it to the top and stood out on the edge of the highest branch.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter10 __I See Things Clearly __Part2__(The Separation)_

_Kevin's Pov_

It was half past 6 and I stood in the upstairs hallway looking at my bedroom door that was slammed shut in my face by Ben suddenly I here my bedroom window open and my heart starts racing I was so afraid that Ben just jumped out and hit ground and hurt himself. With my heart racing I opened the door and ran for the open window I looked down he wasn't there and there wasn't a single drop of blood so where is he I wondered as I looked down our street I hear the sound of leafs so I know that he climbed the tree that was right in front of me as I looked up I saw him walk out onto the edge of a branch and just stand there. Babe please come down and back inside if you stay there you will fall and hurt yourself I hollered up but all he did was ignore me and as I am about to again call up to him I see 2 beams of light floating in the air and they turn into Seth and Sylvia you guys why aren't you back at Everwood where you belong I hollered to the floating mage and witch.

You forget Kevin when I showed you Ben's data it alerts me if he goes chaos mode Seth called down.

Oh right so what do you both plan on doing to him I called out to them.

I am going to try to calm Ben's nerves and then Seth is going to try to enter his mind and try to restore his inner equilibrium Sylvia shouted down.

Wow really you have the nerve to leave us behind Ben is our friend too you know said a voice as two more beams of light turned into Artur and Marla.

Artur is right and besides I think that Seth doesn't need to enter Ben's mind to bring him back to who he really is Marla stated.

Really Marla then please feel free to explain to us your idea Seth said in a huff.

We use our friendship shards that Ben gave us and if Kevin uses his maybe that will make it even more powerful Marla stated.

Ok lets combine them with these Sylvia stated as she tossed Marla a flute, A guitar to Seth, A keyboard to Artur, A harmonica to me and made herself a harp.

Friendship shards yeah I got mine but are you sure they will help us here and I am the one who caused him to be like this I called up to them.

True but time after time he has given you another chance so clearly he does love you no matter how bad you screw up it's just his heart and emotions are like glass they are fragile so lets bring him back Artur replied.

Ok now everyone touch your shard to your instrument and lets gets to work Marla said.

We all did as the fire witch said and soon enough our instruments were fused with the energy of our friendship crystals as soon as we finished that we all started to play our musical instruments. After hearing us play enough of a sweet sounding harmonizing tune Benji jumped down to the branch that was right above our bedroom. Come back inside the sun is going to start to set soon and after that the temp goes down quick and if you don't get in before it gets to chilly out you could catch a cold I spoke calmly and he did but he didn't say a word to me.

Thanks Seth,Marla,Artur,Sil I knew I picked a decent handful of trusting friends he said to the mages and witch's.

Sure thing Ben hey Ben meet me downstairs ok we need to have a small chat just the two of us replied Seth.

All Benji did was nod and leave my sight I watched Marla, Artur and Sylvia port away back to Everwood.

_Seth's Pov_

I met Ben downstairs at 7pm in the living room i wanted to talk to him just to keep him fully calm just so he could sleep easy tonight.

So what did you want talk about Ben asked as he walked into the room.

I wanted to just talk so were at full self peace so you could sleep easy tonight I said with worry in my voice.

Why so worried Seth don't stress it I not going to talk to Kevin all night long or all morning I even plan on not sleeping together tonight Ben replied.

Look Ben you had me worried sick and I think you are not your yourself just next time come see me ok I can help you through this I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Thanks Seth I will I promise now go back home I don't want your headmaster to be cross with you Ben chuckled.

All right Ben but first Is it ok if I talk with Kevin I asked calmly.

Sure I will go get him Ben replied and left without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter11 __I See Things Clearly __Part3(It Has Taken Affect)_

_Kevin's Pov_

It was half past 8 and I sat on my bed sadder then I was when I was sent to the null void as I'm about to go find Ben he walks in and just stares out the window.

Seth wants to talk to you downstairs right now so get off your ass and get downstairs Ben said to me as he looked at me over his shoulder.

Oh ok ugh sure thing I guess I will go and hopefully one day you can fully forgive me for todays actions I said as I stood up and walked out.

_Seth's Pov_

I waited downstairs in the living room then suddenly Kevin walks in but looking dissapointed with Kevin just the man I wanted to see come in there is something I need to discuss with you I stated.

Ok Seth what do we need to discuss Kevin asked.

The chaos its getting stronger and stronger everytime Ben goes into any dark emotions like sadness or anger it not strong enough to be unbreakable so thats good but its strong enough to enter his dreams and alter them I answered with worry in my voice.

I am to blame yet again I am so stupid I should of thought before I spoke to him the way I did if I had thought things threw we wouldnt be in this mess I'm such an absolute idiot Kevin stated as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Kevin calm down and just try to calmly tell me what happened I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Ok well after Benji got home he tackled me and pinned me down onto the sofa I never saw him act that way and I actually liked it after watching tv for a while together my stoumach started to rumble so he made me something to eat and after that he said he would sit down and relax in a bit but he had to put something away and out of my reach idk what it was but I didn't ask Kevin stated.

Ok but I need to know what you did that upset him Kevin if I dont know what caused it then I cant help my friend I replied with concern.

Right ok well I guess he was bored and decided to dumb it down and not be flirtish but just be silly and so he went invisable and sat next to me then pulled me over near him after that he layed me ontop of him and finally kissed me and giggled then he revealed himself I was so scared so I said Benji you crazy fool why did you do that you bastterd Kevin stated.

You called Ben a what well no wonder he hates you right the fuck is wrong with you Kevin your Ben's boyfriend he probbibly dumbed it down because he felt you trying to be on his same wave flow was a bit much for you to handle right away and yet you go and swear at him both Ben and I know you can be coldhearted at points but not this cold and heartless I snapped.

Look I know what I said was wrong and I should of thought before I opened my mouth and spoke to him I just want him to forgive me and stay with me. This is so complicating I never know what goes on in his mind but if I did the relationship would work so much better Kevin sobbed into his hands.

Good your admiting your mistake and your right love is not easy but it might take Ben some time to decide to forgive you because you hurt Ben hard and deep. I think I can help you see into his dreams but you should know that he doesnt plan on talking to you for the rest of tonight and all of tomarrow morning aswell as the fact that he doesn't want to sleep with you tonight so that means he gonna sleep down here in the living room I said to Kevin.

Oh no Benji is hurt that bad Im so stupid I hate myself so much right now that I wanna punch something. Hold on a second if he sleeping in another room then my room then how can I read his dreams Kevin stated.

Very true fact indeed but it's simple just go down and do as I am about to tell you without waking him and then you can see all of Ben's sweet positive energy when he's alseep without waking him up I want you to stand behind him and put your left hand in his hand then your right thumb on his forehead and at that same time kiss him on the forehead. When all is done hopefully you will learn a thing or two I said as I opened and entered a portal back to my dorm.

_Kevin's Pov_

I went back up to my room and saw Benji throwing his things into his travel tote I guess Seth was right about Ben moving downstairs I was worried that he might not want to talk and hear what I had to say but I decided to try and get at least a few short words out of him so I knocked.

It's your room you dont need to knock I am almost finished anyway so dont worry you wont have to sleep with Ben the bastterd tonight Benji stated unlocking the bed sidtable drawer.

Babe stop reminding me of the word I called you that I shouldn't have said now everytime I here your name and that word in the same sentence it hurts me really badly I know it not much my concern but what did you lock inside. After messing combo after combo Ben opened the lock and pulled the drawer out grabbed something and threw it onto my bed. Sweetie come on talk to me or at least tell me what is with the to slips of paper and the small box I asked.

It's your birthday present 9days early I planned on giving it to you on your birthday but after today I figured your not one for suspence I will be downstairs getting ready for bed Im really tired Ben stated as he walked past me and down the stairs not meeting my eyes.

I closed the door quietly after he left my view and I walked up to the slips of paper discovering that they are MonsterJam tickets at this point all I could do was smile a small smile. I then held the small box in the palm of my left hand and opened it with my right to find laying down inside was a necklace that had a gold heart with a black pearl in it on a sterling silver chain. That's why Benji freaked out the other day he was trying to get my present all setup and I destroyed the most wonderful present I could ever get from Benji and that is Benji himself. I put on the necklace it was beautiful Benji has always been cute and romantic just like cupid I then looked at myself in the mirror and tears fell down my face due to the fact that even when hurt my sweetheart still goes above and beyond just to show his real feelings. Drying my eyes I went downstairs to see Benji and thank him aswell as to ask him if he wanted to go to MonsterJam with me. As soon as I walk into the living room I see him playing capture the flag with others on Halo4 and he wearing a headset also he is lying down on his side Ben after this match there is something I want to tell you I said but he didnt move so he didnt hear me so I tapped him on the shoulder he told his team to advance without him for a bit and he would join asap while he turned his headset off.

What is it Kevin havent you caused me enough pain for one night and cant you see that my team needs me so this better be important Ben said.

Thanks for the presents you got me and also would you like to go to MonsterJam togehter aswell as Im sorry for what I said earlier today I said to my sweetheart.

Sure glad you like them, Fine I dont got anything planned to do the day of the event, Whatever you can apoligize as much as you want I still wont fall for it. Are we done talking cause I got a team who need my help Ben responded.

S94,A94,M95,S95,A10,G10 hmm so these are the people you are teaming up with who are they babe come on dont be so cold and distant I stated.

Seth,Artur,Marla,Syliva,Albedo and Gwen we are feared by many people on this game especially when we do capture the flag. Now if you dont mind I got a flag to protect Benji snapped back at me.

Oh ok I get it when you got such a great rep you cant afford screw ups I guess I will go back up to my room night Benji rest easy and remember I love you always I said and then left the room and went back upstairs to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter12 I See Things Clearly Part4 (Cured)_

_Ben's Pov_

Me and the others kept winning match after match untill the clock said midnight thats when we all logged off well execpt for me and Gwen we had a 6vs6 pokemon battle that took a half hour and ended with me winning. After the battle me and Gwen both logged off and went to sleep I needed the rest most because my sadness had put a tole on me and with it came the need for rest I layed my head on the pillow and let my left hand dangle while i put my right one on my chest eventually my eyes automaticly sealed themselfs and I fell into a deep slumber.

_Ben's Dreamworld_

Me and the whole crew were facing the darkness that has been corrupting me but then Gwen,Albedo,Seth,Marla,Artur and Syliva all give into the dark evil and attempted to make Kevin see the power the corruption holds and join them.

Come on Kevin you know deep down your still dark and you still have a hunger for power so why resist the darkness that we have accepted lose my dead wieght cousin and join me and the others if you do we could rule the world DarkGwen stated as she held her hand open.

Kevvy please dont do this you decided to join us to save the world not for control dont slip back to what you used to be that caused you to be sent into the null voide I said with tears in my eyes.

Shut up Ben you always were the weak hearted type as if I would ever listen to you and your stupid babble I accept the raw negative energy of the dark Kevin said as he grabbed DarkGwen's hand and joined TeamDark.

I drew my jade bow and poison tipped arrow and aimed it at myself I knew I couldnt hurt the ones I care about and I knew I didnt want to join there side so I had no other option but to poison myself and slowly die.

_Kevin's Reality Pov_

It was half past 2am and I felt a cold chill run threw me that woke me up I knew from the feeling that Ben was in trouble so I flung my bedroom door open and ran downstairs I saw him pale and so I checked his temp he was burning up and his heart was beating fast as if that wasnt bad enough he was also tossing an when it kicked into my mind that what Seth said about the chaos entering Benji's dreams was true and it is happening right now. Without thinking it threw I did like Seth told me and placed my left hand in Benji's then I put my right thumb on his forehead and then I kissed soon as I kissed him I saw everything that was happening he was facing Gwen,Albedo,Seth,Marla,Artur,Syliva and myself we all were under the dark influence and we were trying to get Benji sucked into our side but that was when I saw that my sweetheart had a bow and arrow at the tip of the arrow was posion and he took aim at himself.

_Kevin's Pov In Ben's Dream_

I was so afraid for my one true love that I walked into the image of his dream and that brought me actually into him dream so I took out a revolver and a carbine and shot the evil duplicates.

What in the name of Omnitrix who just fired off those blasts Ben said as he turned his archery equipment around and scanned the area.

Are you always this defensive in your dreams sweetie I giggled as I put the guns away and walked up to him.

Kev how did you get into my dreams I thought only I could tap into my dreams Ben said with confusion in his voice.

Our friend Seth taught me how when me and him talked earlier tonight I answered with my hand on his sweetheart in reality you have a burning fever and your heartbeat is racing aswell as your extreamly pale are you gonna be ok I asked with a worried voice.

It's all cause of this horrid nightmare and I was afarid to take aim at you and the others I didnt want to hurt any of you I admit it Im weak and worthless Ben stated as he dropped his bow and quiver of arrows then layed his head on my shoulder and quietly cried.

Benji sweetheart your not weak or worthless at all this is your mind,your nightmare and im yours now and forever I told my one true love as I kissed his forehead.

Your right Kevin this is my mind,my nightmare and we are together forever. I've slipt so far into fear of the evil that I lost hope. I now know that I have the power to fight this because I have something verry special and powerful on my side Benji stated as he drew his bow and seven arrows all of them had ninja stars underneathe the arrow.

What is it that your talking about babe I asked confused at how fast he pulled himself together.

It's you and the love we have for eachother Kevvy as long as I have you I am complete and in control of who I wanna be Benji replied as he fully glowed red and pink with yellow angle wings. What just happened to me why am I like this Ben asked in shock.

You have overcome the influence of the chaos and now with this new found power you can defeat it and be cured at last your emotions wont be at war with one another I said talking to my sweetheart. I watched as he flapped his wings and took to the air then fired off his seven arrows that hit the dark chaos in its core then waves of red,pink and yellow energy fallowed causing him to return to normal and lose his wings. As he lost the wings he fell and he was falling fast but I manged to catch in enough time and as I held him I shot my revolver at the 7 dark dupicates one last time so that they were absolutely dead. all of the dark emotional chaos was defeated Ben glowed black then blue and then green fallowed by lavender next he glowed yellow then the final color combo was pink and red after he faded away which meant he was awake so I left threw the dream portal I came from.

_Kevin's Reality Pov_

When I got back to the real world I looked at my babycakes and he regained his tan skin tone aswell as his temp fell back to normal and his heartbeat was now back to a steady beating I then noticed his eyes twitched and he opened them.

Hi Kevvy thanks for the help back there now I see things clearly Ben said in a sleepy tone.

Hi sweetie and your welcome but go back to sleep its half past 4 in the morning and your still worn out from that nightmare I can tell I answered.

But Kevvy I dont wanna go back to sleep at least not alone Benji yawned.

Then lets go back to our room were you and I belong now you just seal those pretty emerald eyes of yours and dream good dreams now that your cured I said as I picked up Benji's bag and then carried him bridal style with one of my hands supporting his head. Once we got to our room I layed him down on his back and then I got in but as I was about to pull the blankets up Ben turned onto his side then layed his head on my chest and cuddled close to me.

Kevvy there is something you need to know Ben whispered in a sleepy tone.

Ok what is it sweetheart Im all ears I spoke softly.

I love you and I forgive you for your foolish mistakes Benji stated in a weak whisper as he fell asleep.

I love you too Benji with all my heart I whispered back and then fell asleep do to the warmth my sweetheart gave off.

A/N sorry this had so many parts to it but I just couldnt stop the emotional chaos idea is all mine Seth,Marla,Artur and Sylvia are all mine aswell

Cya NextTime


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Nothing Is Better Then When Were Together Part1

_Kevin's Pov_

I woke up at half past noon and my bedside clock said today was the 20th of June my birthday MonsterJam with Ben was today and today makes 9 days since Benji overcame the emotional chaos virus I turned my head to see that he wasn't in bed them noticed the bedroom door was open enough that he could slip past and I didn't hear any water running so I knew he wasn't in the shower all though showering together would be a great way to start a birthday I walked downstairs and it was quiet the living room was pitch black as I walked in I turned on the lights.

SURPRISE all of my closest friends hollered as they jumped out from their hiding places I was happy to see them all but I didn't see my Benji. Happy birthday Kevvy a familiar voice whispered into my ear from behind me. Babe how long have you been up and did you plan this all yourself I asked as I kissed my sweetheart.

Four and a half hours I have been up and yes I did now go have fun and open up your gifts I still got a few details to do to your cake that I made with no cake mixes no magic no alien powers everything from scratch Benji replied as he spun around on his heels and walked into the kitchen after we parted lips.

I did as my boyfriend said and sat down then opened up my presents I got an empty photo book from Gwen, Albedo got me some cloths that Benji thought would look sexy on me, Seth gave me a pair of VIP passes for me and Ben to use at every match Everwood competes, Lastly Marla gave me an autographed poster of the Everwood Eagles. Thanks everyone for the amazing gifts all though there is only one gift on this planet that always makes me feel complete I stated as i put the gifts back in their bags.

Really Kevin what's that everyone in the room asked with puzzled faces as Ben walked in with the cake.

My sweetheart Benji as long as I have him I'm always happy I said as I saw him sit down next to me after he placed and lit the candles.

Go ahead Babe make a wish and blow out the candles Ben said as he grabbed a glass of MountianDew.

What is there to wish for when my wish come true is sitting right beside me I stated as I blew out the candles.

Ben are you ok your face is red Albedo stated.

Yeah I'm fine must just be from all the work I have done Ben laughed as he took a sip of his soda.

Oh really ok I guess I can understand that I said flatly.

I'm just kidding Kevvy your why I'm blushing Ben giggled as he sat closer to me and I feel the same about you he stated as he put his hand on mine.

Aww have you ever seen a love more pure then there love Marla squeaked.

Seth that reminds me remember what i told you a few day ago in our text message conversation I stated.

Oh your right Kevin ok lets see what the result is shall we Seth responded.

Yes screeched Gwen with delight.

Ben sweetie you worked so hard today without much rest why don't you lay your head down and take a small nap I said with care and concern.

Your right I have been active more than I have had time to dream I guess a small nap wouldn't hurt Ben replied as he layed his head on my lap. Nobody better tickle me while I nap except for Kevin only he can tickle me Ben stated as his eyes sealed shut.

Ok heart normal,temp normal, no clamminess, no negative energy waves or nervous breakdowns, chaos level 0, amount of virus defeated 100% Ben is cured the emotional chaos is over Seth said with so much joy it woke up Ben.

Forget the nap I can sleep in late tomorrow I so happy that it's over Ben said as he wrapped his arms around me and cried tears of joy.

The party went on for a few hours till the clock said half past 4 then all our friends left I decided that seeing as I was still in pajamas aswell as the fact that Ben was a mess from taking care of the party and the fact that MonsterJam was in two and a half hours we should probably get washed up. Ben I going to go take a shower wanna join me I asked.

Sure Kev a shower together with you sounds nice Ben replied.

Well ok then let's go I said and we walked upstairs and in the bathroom we both removed all of our cloths then I turned the water dials so it was steaming hot after we stepped in I got busy cleaning up and yet Ben just stood in the water he looked lost in thought. Ben snap out of it I said waving my hand in front of his face.

Oh sorry was just thinking about something and now it stuck in my head cause it so silly and yet cute at the same time Ben stated as he finally snapped back into reality.

Really then tell me what it is if you want to or if you don't want to say what it is I perfectly fine with that I said calmly as I was cleaning my face.

It's about the night you entered my dreams Ben stated as he cleaned his feet and then his face.

Oh wow really? what about that night exactly is it babe I asked with interest while i washed my hair.

You entered my dream and used guns and not the type of guns I would expect you to use he giggled then washed his arms and chest.

What did you expect babe a machine gun and rocket launcher I asked as I rinsed off.

Nope replied Ben as he washed his slick sexy brown hair.

A sniper and shotgun then sweetie I asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

Nope there in this room now and all you got to do is look down around my neck Benji giggled as he rinsed off and turned off the dials.

I looked down and all I saw was my muscular arms and then I looked to him and by the expression on his face I figured out what he was talking about. You are so irresistible when you act that way and I'm sure you know this all ready but Benji I love you I said holding him close to my chest.

I love you to Kevvy he replied and kissed me. Come on and dry up we got cloths to pick out and then we going to have a fun time on your birthday Ben said as he threw a towel to my face and then ran for our room.

Once I was dry I walked into our room to see Ben still had his towel wrapped around him and he had his ear buds in but wat he did next was unexpected Ben started to dance as he got dressed and what he picked out wasn't something I would normally see him wear but it looked like something more my taste how cute Ben is trying to wear styles I am into.

_Ben's Pov_

I was in the bedroom listening to my tunes while i got dressed I liked what was playing so I started to dance while I got dressed. I started with my shirt I wore a dark grey T-shirt that slipped on with a simple spin next I threw my underwear,faded jeans and long dark grey socks into the air as i took off my towel then stood on my hands and using nothing but my graceful balancing skills I got my lower half as the music ended I sprang up and did a half flip and put on my black racer boots and matching black gloves.

Wow Ben I never knew you were that graceful and could move so swiftly Kevin stated just standing up against the door with his signature smirk on his face.

Ha-ha yeah I am I just don't normally show it I replied as I pulled the ear buds out and then sat down on the bed.

Well you should show it more babe come on I don't want you to hide this talent from anyone mostly me Kevin said still smirking as he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of dark ripped jeans a muscle shirt, black boxers,white socks and then yanked a pair of sneakers out of the closet and dressed himself in a normal way.

Fine seeing as you're the only person that means anything to me and it will make you happy I guess I can try to show my talent more out in the open I said as I smiled.

Babe how long did it take us to get washed and dressed Kevin asked as he sat next to me.

Both things together took an hour Kevvy why what's the rush we got plenty of time I said with not much care in my tone.

Oh ok I just don't want us to be late and miss anything Kev said.

Well ok I guess I can understand your reasons I replied flatly.

Hey come on don't be flat like soda I love you and I know it's my birthday but I don't want it to be all about me Kevin said as he put his hands on my shoulder.

Don't worry forget it I will be fine and today should be all about you I replied removing his hands from my shoulder and stared at a blank plasma screen television.

You sure babe I am only happy when you are happy Kevin said as he turned my face to his.

Yeah I'm sure don't stress it and just have fun was my response with a weak grin.

_Kevin's Pov_

We were up in my room and we were talking well I mostly did the talking as for Benji he just kept his answers short. Babe why do you look lost in space I asked as I noticed he didn't move any part of his body.

What did you say something Kevin if so what is up Ben stated as he snapped back to reality.

You were silent for a while and you didn't move a muscle are you ok is anything wrong I said with worry in my tone.

Just thinking about something that you don't need to worry about I'm ok you hang here and I will take care of dinner Ben replied.

Don't overwork yourself I don't want you falling asleep at the track I said smirking.

I said I would take care of it didn't I giggled Ben as he grabbed his mobile and my car keys then left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 Nothing Is Better Then When Were Together Part2_

_Ben's Pov_

I went downstairs and called domino's I ordered a large buffalo chicken and french-fries pizza and a peperoni meatball sub with a side order of mozzarella sticks and placed the order under Ben they said it would be ready in 20 so I hung up and decided to go play some CastleCrashers on Xbox to pass the time.

-X 20 minutes later X-

I'm at domino's picking up and paying the food I walk outside putting the food in passenger seat I start Kevin car and drive home I get home soon enough and as soon as I open the box Kevin right away ran downstairs he doesn't notice the pizza and tackles me pinning my hands down and kissing me.

Hey sweetie I missed you it was so boring here without your cute romantic talk. Where did you run off to and did anyone try to hurt you Benji if so tell me who and I will beat them up Kevin said as stopped kissing me and helped me up.

Ran out to pick up dinner I didn't get hurt by anyone so don't worry about it and that first bit about missing my charming words seemed funny because most of the time I have to explain what I thinking about before it sinks into your head I answered.

Oh really from where and what did you get Kevin asked.

Well I know you love domino's pizza and buffalo chicken and french-fries I replied.

No way you didn't Benji stop spoiling me rotten to the core Kevin said as he hugged me tight with delight in his eyes.

I will stop when I want to now go ahead eat up I stated nudging my head towards the pizza box.

Why do you never get anything for yourself to eat Kevin asked as he loosened his grip and stared right into my eyes.

I do I just take care of the ones that mean anything to mean before I take care of myself I answered with a sigh as I slipped out of my boyfriend's grasp and grabbed my food out of the brown paper bag and ate without looking at him.

_Kevin's Pov_

I was eating my food and sat next to my sweetheart but why did he sigh just a moment ago and why isn't he talking between bites like he usually does _is something on his mind that he isn't telling me_. I wasn't going to just keep my trap shut so on our ride to the track I asked him why he been so quiet all day long and if he actually wanted to go with me and then once we got to the track he ran away from me and so I knew I must of upset him or he is just too excited probably upset him because I should know that he loves me and wants to spend as much time to prove it but do I try and prove it as much as he does nope not at all. Hoping that I could get something out of him I ran for the track and found him right away just by fallowing his scent.

Oh hi didn't notice you there was focused on the track I can't wait to see Bone Crusher it's my personal favorite Ben said as he looked at me.

Hey about back on the bike I'm sorry I will try better not to be my force an answer out type of natural self when I talk to you I said.

Its fine I guess I should at least give you a hint as to what's on my mind. The hint is July22nd but worry about that later Kevvy as for now enjoy your birthday and the big jam Ben replied.

Fine but you're not sitting that far from me I smirked and pulled him close he then placed his head on my shoulder and kissed me on the check all I could do was smile. After an hour and half of bikes finally the trucks came out and as they started to pile in a man's voice rang threw the stadium "Ladies and Gentlemen it is time to find out what lucky crowd member will get autographed by Bone Crusher. Here is the lucky ticket number 465132." I looked at my ticket dammit I was 462133 but then I hear Ben screech so loud and with so much joy that it could bust even the finest glass.

I WON I CANT BELIVE I WON I GET AUTOGRAPHED BY BONE CRUSHER Ben shrieked and jump in the air.

_Finally he was happy and verbal_ I thought to myself as I held him close and smacked our lips together I did this for 3 reasons #1 to prove I love him. #2 to keep him quiet so he wouldn't get kicked out. #3 it has been such a long time since our last deeply romantic kiss. As soon as I pull away I see Benji smiling and red checked I wrap my arm around him and onto his shoulder he then scoots as close as possible to me. We then spent another 2 and a half hours at the track. After everything was finished Benji zipped down to the track so he could get his helmet and jacket autographed seeing him so full of glee and girlish pep like he used to be warms my heart especially when he squeaks like he did back when he figured he won. I walked down to the track but he wasn't there so I asked Bone Crusher's driver Mike if he has seen my boyfriend.

Yep sure did that chipper fella said he would be back soon Mike answered.

As soon as I was about to ask I hear a motorbike engine it isn't mine but then I see a giant spiral of dust made out of the dirt on the track. When the rider stops spinning their wheels he took off his helmet clearly it was a guy they were to gutsy to be a girl and damn I was in for a shock it was Benji who was riding and showing off.

Hey babe if you keep your 2way pie hole open you are going to catch flies Ben said as he put down his helmet and climbed up to sit on the railing I was leaning my arms on.

Well I am just shocked that you could not tell me you had skills in fresh moves on motorbikes how many great skills do you got that you're keeping secret from me I asked slightly disappointed that he would keep things from me.

If I told them all then life wouldn't be no fun do you like what I designed into the dirt He said turning his head away from me.

All I see in it is a giant swirl nothing else I said calmly. He then summons to cyclone's one for each of his hands left was green and right was black Ben clapped them together and then took a deep breath in and then exhaled and the cyclone's filled the spiral and changed it into a heart in the heart there was something written in. The words inscribed into the heart said Benji & Kevvy together forever. Its wonderful thanks for making my birthday such a wonderful time I said as I kissed his cheek.

Yeah sure thing your highness now seeing as that is that I guess my work here is done Ben replied as he jumped down plugged in his ear buds and swung his hips to some music and then got on his bike covered his face with his helmet and zipped right out of the stadium.

I looked at my watch it was half past 10 so he clearly is worn out from today I head home and got there by 11 I quietly park my bike next to my sweethearts then I go upstairs and change then I slip into bed and lay one final kiss on my sweet boyfriend before going to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter15 pulling through part1 the attack._

_Kevin's Pov:_

It's the 4th of July Ben, Gwen, & I Decided to go watch the fireworks around 7pm and it was noon now.

So what do you lovebirds want to do that we all can do Gwen asked.

How about we all hit the beach it's far too hot and way too nice to stay indoors all day Ben said.

Ok but it's still going to be sweltering even down by the beach I answered.

Really why Kevin is that asked Gwen with sudden interest.

You of all people should know why I responded with a cold glare.

Wait hold on let me think here the anodite said.

The answer is right in front of your face Gwen wow and you're supposed to be a chick with brains and you can't even figure this out how sad I said shaking my head.

Oh how cute oddly stated but cute nonetheless She giggled.

I looked over to my boyfriend who was blushing hard.

Ok let's go get changed Kevvy I want to catch the big waves Benji said grabbing my hand.

I wanted to say something naughty sounding but then Gwen would have gone ape shit on my ass. After we all got changed Gwen was standing by the door.

Well aren't we getting to the car so we can get to the beach or not Gwen said.

Mistico said Ben.

Liquidatios I chanted and we both held hands and pointed at Gwen before you knew it we were at the beach.

You both be crazy for real but I guess I understand the eviormently friendly approach Gwen huffed as Benji and I both cracked smirks.

Whatever think what you want Gwen as for me I got feet to trade for a tail Ben said walking away on his hands.

What does he mean by that Gwen l asked with a sudden interest?

You don't remember how fast he can swim do you she replied.

Yeah I remember that day me and him had a swim race and he beat me I said surprised.

Well as soon as he touches water he feels like he trades his normal feet for a merman's tail she responded.

Oh so he doesn't mean really trade feet for a tail he's just talking hypothetically I said as I understood now what Benji meant. Oh Gwen can I ask you something it's kind of important I asked the red haired Tennyson who broke out a book.

Oh ugh ok sure what's on your mind she asked back a bit surprised.

I just feel like Benji isn't telling me something and when I asked him last time he said the hint to what I wanted to know is July 22nd do you know what's that about I explained.

Proves he is more of a boyfriend then you are. He remembers yours and yet you can't remember his even when he tells you it on yours Gwen replied rolling her eyes.

What wait he told me that date on my birthday so does that mean he was born the 22nd of July I asked slightly shocked.

Yep that's it you got it took you long enough to figure that out. Now is there anything else you wanted to ask me or can I get to my book Gwen sighed.

Yes in fact do you remember the date of when Ben and I confessed our feelings I asked with worry.

17th of June there is your answer now go have fun with your sweetheart Gwen replied.

I did as she said and as I reached the water I realized that the anniversary between me and my Benji is 5 days before his birthday so maybe I should skip the anniversary and save up for something big and romantic to surprise him on his birthday. Soon enough I stood in water looking for my secret keeping fish of a boyfriend I then see him out kind of farther then I would expect him to go but then he dives underwater and I don't see him anymore. Even though I can't see him I know he is still here I can sense his energy. Suddenly the energy trail is gone and I feel the water take hold of me then it pulls me under for a few seconds before surfacing out near where Benji was before. After floating with my back in the water I think of an odd idea but I decide to try it and float on my stomach so that way my face was in the water then as I shut my eyes I feel something on my lips so I open my eyes and see a figure made out of water so I grab it and snap my fingers. Looks like you fell for my trap I laughed as Ben materialized.

Not funny at all Ben said.

Really why not I asked.

Because it wasn't funny it was downright hysterical genius Ben said as he finally let loose a gut busting laugh.

Come on sweetie lets go hang out back on land I've hunted u down long enough I said as I held Benji close to me.

Ok whatever you want babe Ben said and we swam for the beach.

Once we got out the water I layed down on my charcoal grey towel and Benji just sat on his poison green towel with his feet in the sand and head on knees. What's the matter babe you seem down I said as I sat up.

I just got stuff on my mind is all don't worry I am fine Ben replied.

How long into our relationship is it going to take you to realize that I'm your boyfriend so I should worry? I asked with a firm but caring tone.

It's nothing really I'm just trying to figure out where is best spot for watching the fireworks Benji replied as he finished coating himself in Tanning Oil and then put on his sunglasses and layed down on his stomach.

_Ben's Pov:_

I was getting my tan on and it felt great to get some color into my skin after I flipped over I realized that I rolled right into Kevvy who was taking a sun nap.

What's wrong babe is there trouble or were you just getting lonely Kev said groggily waking up from his nap.

Sorry I guess when I went to flip myself over I ended up rolling into you and woke you up my bad I replied. Kev you know you can let go now don't you I asked.

I know I can but I don't want to let you go. I like it when we snuggle up close together Kevin replied.

All I did was smile at my buff boyfriend and my eyes started to seal on themselves because his touch makes me feel at ease that it's like a sleep spell besides I didn't want to fall asleep at the fireworks wherever we decided to go even though I was pretty sure Kevvy was going to hold me close and tight tonight aswell. After 20 minutes of napping I wake myself up and decided to go for one final swim. Once I got to where the water was up to my chest I watched and waited for the right pair of waves. As soon as they showed up I dove right into them and after being wrapped in the refreshing water I did an underwater summersault than surfaced and when I came up for air I noticed that Gwen was in the water this time not Kevvy it only took her a moment to notice that I was nearby so she swam right for my location.

Hi Ben are you enjoying your after nap swim Gwen smiled.

Yeah I am and how bout you I responded.

Sure I'm not a fish like you are but I enjoy a good dip everyone now and again Gwen giggled.

Oh well look at that Gwen the waves are getting bigger and stronger looks almost good enough to bodysurf I said as I looked out to the water.

Your right Ben but don't tell me you plan on doing it Gwen stated as she looked out to the giant waves.

Of course I am going to do it Gwen you just need to relax I will be fine I'm going to use magic on the wave so it will bring me into the shore I said to my cousin explaining my plan.

Ok well I'm going back to the shore to finish the chapter of this great book I'm reading Gwen said before she swam away.

I got myself positioned just right so that it wasn't a long walk to Kevvy once I got out. I cast a triple effect spell that boosts wave strength and speed aswell as protection to the caster.

_Gwen's Pov:_

As soon as I got out of the water I ran for Kevin but he wasn't there so I used my anodite powers to locate him. When they found him sitting on some rocks talking on his mobile I was at first raged because I thought he was trying to flirt behind Ben's back that is until he said the names Seth and Artur then I knew he was asking our wizard friends for advice on something so I ran to where he was. Kevin get off your mobile because what if it was Ben who saw you on it and speaking of Ben he plans on bodysurfing that giant set of waves back into shore I snapped.

Wait hold up he plans on doing WHAT you just said he plans on bodysurfing giant waves doesn't Ben know that it could be dangerous even for an elite swimmer Kevin freaked as he hung up his mobile.

I know but he says he is going to be fine he is going to use protection magic but I'm still skeptical I replied explain things calmly.

I don't give a fuck if he is related to motherfucking Poseidon there is no way I am letting Benji do this. He is my true love so I am going in and getting him before they strike Kevin snapped.

First calm yourself were at the beach so once you have calmed your attitude that's when you go I responded.

No there isn't time I need to be out in the water by now because without him my life has no meaning Kevin said before diving off the rocks and into the water.

Kevin's Pov:

I don't care if Benji wouldn't want me to intervene but what he was trying to do was way too risky and as I swam closer to where he was I could hear him casting a spell. The spell he cast had a triple effect causing the waves to grow in speed and power as well as Benji was wrapped in protective magic just like he told Gwen he would do. I didn't know what to do from the point I was at but then it clicked I casted a counter spell on the water and an illusion spell on myself so that Benji thought I looked like a dolphin. Once I finished the spells I swam out for the beach knowing Benji he would probably try to tail me. Once back on the beach I looked into the water he was still where I left him so I wondered what I did wrong. Fuck I forgot to mask my energy so he knows that I tried to stop him so now he has even more reason to take the risk I snapped at myself realizing what was going on. I was about to ask Gwen what to do but that was until I saw Ben summon a water twister infront of him as the wave was about to strike him so using his timing skills he dived into the water twister and the pressure of the wave came into it after him but it ended up sending him on his underwater path and brought him right to shore right infront of me "so I guess I worried over nothing." Hi there daredevil I joked at Ben but he walked right past me grabbed towel shook the sand out of it and walked over to Gwen the anodite looked at her cousin knowing what he felt just by his eye expression she gave him a nod and he then crossed his feet and then mumbled something under his breath then he was gone.

It wasn't till Gwen brought me and her back home that we saw Ben working on his bike adding odd parts here and there like a nitrous and auto park aswell as he synched it to his watch so if he was riding it would show holographic data infront of his visor of alien attacks. When he saw us he stopped testing out the holograph updates.

Hi Gwen how goes the book you are working on Ben asked.

Got another 3 chapters done and by the way nice updates to the bike but why did you install them Gwen replied.

Nitro to go faster than muscle head next to you, Auto-Park so I don't have to worry about my alignment in parking spots, Holograph-Data is so I know what aliens are up to no good and who out of the 3 of us is closest Ben explained.

Cool I'm glad I have a boyfriend who also like to be a grease monkey as much as I do I spoke my mind while I giggled at my own remark.

Yeah whatever I'm going to Valencia Park to see if I can find a firework view point there seeing as they are 5 hours away Ben replied.

Be careful and call if you need us Gwen said giving her cousin a hug.

Especially me Benji I said as I messed his hair playfully and kissed his cheek.

Cya Gwen I'll come back once I find the perfect spot Ben said and then zipped out the shed and down the strip.

Ben's Pov:

Why doesn't he trust me enough already because I know when to and when not to push my limits on the risk factor I thought to myself as I drove to Valencia park. Once I got to the park my mind went back to the weekend before graduation I was sitting under a tall tree thinking about how I should tell Kevin and when should I tell him how I felt for him but that's the past he is mine now so I went to look for the tree. After a 5 minute walk around the park I find the hill with the tall tree so I look at how high it is and notice that it is perfect so as I walk back to my bike I feel rush of negative energy in the air. Without much thought I use my watch to power the bike under the protocol titled Code Acid so then it heads right for home. While the bike travels the army of aliens reveal themselves and backed me into a corner with any luck the gang will show soon I can't do anything when I'm cornered and pinned down.

Gwen's Pov:

I was on the porch swing while listening to birds chirp and enjoying a bottle of soda when suddenly I see Ben's bike but without him on it. Kevin get down here right now something's wrong I called into the house and within seconds he was by the door to the porch.

What is it what's wrong Gwen is Ben hurt, did he turn evil again? Kevin asked with a worried voice.

More like he isn't on his bike and it not an invisibility prank I checked I don't have a clue on how to work those bikes but you do so go check it out I replied.

What's this it's control panel says something on it. Code Acid? What the heck is Code Acid? Kevin asked with curiosity.

What did you just say? Out of my way let me see that I barked running over and pushing him away. The bike recognized me due to my eye color being close to Ben's so it opened a file and showed that there were aliens in Valencia Park all of them aimed at my cousin.

Gwen snap back to reality dammit Kevin snapped.

Valencia Park NOW! Don't ask question just gut us there I freaked at Kevin who nodded and drove us there. After a fast drive we managed to get to the Park.

What is going on tell me or I'm going right back home Kevin asked without any care what so ever.

Worthless dipshit you don't give a fuck that your boyfriend is being pinned down and cornered by all types of aliens? You know what fuck this rather than bark at you about my cousin I am going to save him you on the other hand can do whatever the fuck you fucking want I yelled at the brute before using my powers to track Ben.

Benji pinned down and cornered with no place to run and about to be hurt? NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY LOVING SWEETHEART Kevin flipped before running infront of me and into the trail.

Kevin's Pov:

As I ran down the trail of Valencia Park I was absorbing the gold and silver of the necklace Benji gave me I was filled to the brim with rage and I found him by his natural smell of caramel and clover honey. Soon enough I was on the hill next to where Benji was. As I looked over to where he was I Counted 12 types of aliens 3 waves of each and Gwen was right they all were aiming at my dream come true I knew that this was a battle of love a battle worth winning. Benji was the only thing on my mind at this point because when he giggles it makes me smile, when he lays his head on my shoulder I feel the warmth of his love, and when we kiss my heart melts. I felt more positive energy drop as I was watching my sweet from a far. Ben was losing more and more of his life every minuet they were draining him of his life so he could be there mindless zombie I don't want to lose him not like this and not this soon. So without thinking things threw I ran right for the aliens and defeat half of them before I realized the aliens that had my Benji pinned down were VampireLeeches so I kick them off him when he is 10% alive then I defeat the other half of the army and I carefully lay him in my arms as I rush us out to the car.

There you go that's more like the Kevin my cousin loves. He looks so calm when he sleeps in your arms doesn't he Gwen said standing by the car.

He isn't sleeping his life energy is almost down to 0 the aliens that had him pinned were VampireLeeches I explained laying sweet Benji down on the back seat.

What VampireLeeches my anodite powers can't sense them no wonder I couldn't see what was pinning him down before Gwen shrieked.

Cool it red head we need to get him to a plumber base and we also need Sylvia. Clearly I am not a girl so I can't enter the girl's dorm wing of Everwood and Ben is my dream come true so I will take him to the base while you get Sylvia ok I said to Gwen explaining my plan.

Ok and then we will meet you lovebirds there Gwen nodded before teleporting to Everwood.

Without a second though I got in the car and drove for the Base on Bayleaf Boulevard.

Gwen's Pov:

I arrived at the dormitory for Everwood witch's and asked what room belonged to Sylvia once I got the info I needed I headed right for her room as soon as I got to the door I knocked.

Who is it and what do you a voiced called from within the room

Sylvia my name is Gwen Tennyson you are friends with my cousin I replied.

What is it Gwen is something wrong what's going on? Sylvia asked as she opened the door.

Ben has been attacked by an alien army and VampireLeech's pinned him down his entire life energy is almost at zero. Kevin is taking him to a plumber base but you're a life witch you can cast healing spells please come with me to try and save him I explained.

Ok let's get going but were going to need Seth to help aswell Sylvia stated as she grabbed her spell book.

We managed to get to Seth's room quickly and I ran right in without knocking.

Gwen what are doing at Everwood and why did you barge into my room Seth asked.

Ben got attacked by all types of aliens and the aliens that had him pinned down were VampireLeech's he is close to dying. I came to get Sylvia's help she said you would be good help aswell so will you come and try to keep my cousin alive. I spoke fast

Of course take us there when you're ready Gwen stated Seth grabbing his spell book.

I teleported us to the base's medical wing and the secretary stopped us.

Hello welcome to the plumber base. My name is Rochelle may I ask who you 3 are and why your here asked the secretary.

My name is Gwendolyn Tennyson blood cousin to Benjamin Tennyson these are his friends Seth and Sylvia they are students from Everwood School of magic. My cousin's boyfriend is Kevin Levin who came with Benjamin if in not mistaken and Ben is slowly losing life energy from the alien attack he suffered I explained who we were and our reasons.

Yes we know what has happened he is in the ICU right now but I'm not too sure if they want his wizard friends allowed in Rochelle explained.

Seth is an ice mage so he can keep a cool temperature of the patient if needed and Sylvia is a life mage she knows healing spells I explained there powers and how they can help.

And what about you Gwen do you have any special powers to help your cousin Rochelle asked.

I'm an anodite and I can use mana energy I said calmly.

Very well your all clear please proceed to ICU room #5 that room is up on floor 5 and is 4 doors down on your left because the elevator will stand you infront of ICU room #1 Rochelle explained as she motioned for us to carry on.

Thanks so much Rochelle now come on you guys let's get to my cousin I said as I ran for the elevator.

Kevin's Pov:

I was watching plumber doctors threw a panel of glass as they worked on my slowly dying boyfriend suddenly I see Gwen, Seth and Sylvia rush in and right past me I thought for a second till I remembered they have powers and there powers could help save him with sad yet hopeful eyes I watched. Gwen transformed into an anodite next Seth and Sylvia opened spell books and levitated them so the spell casting would be easier. After all 3 of my friends where ready Gwen asked the doctors what type of condition her cousin was in I heard every word of it. His condition state is currently at critical I honestly don't know how long we can keep him with us while he is in that condition Dr Whitman told Gwen who then walked over to Seth he knew what to do as if they had planned what to do on their way over here without wasting time Gwen wrapped her cousin in mana and Seth crafted a glacier dome around Ben's bed. What I saw happen next really surprised me Gwen disappeared and a shadow of Benji shimmered anodite pink so Gwen went into her cousin but what for exactly. After two minutes Gwen returned to where she stood before and Ben was unwrapped from the manna aswell as the ice dome was removed. Gwen then returned to her human skin and came out to me.

You may want to be in there to understand better the problem were facing not only that but when I was inside Ben he was muttering your name said Gwen as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Ok let's go I said with a troubled voice as I fallowed her. Once inside the operating room I saw Ben was glowing grass green and Sylvia was chanting incantations trying to keep Ben alive enough for us to try to figure out how to save him.

Oh my sweet chipper cousin why did this happen to you your so much stronger than any alien out in the galaxies Gwen whimpered as she hung her head.

Look at that he is trying to speak to us Dr Galway said pointing out that Ben's lips were moving.

Your right this is very interesting and he is also moving one of his feet now I have heard of speaking and finger pointing but never heard of speaking while toe pointing Dr Whitman stated.

K…Kevin Tr…trust lack Ben said weakly while pointing his foot in my direction.

Trust lack I wonder what Ben means by that Sylvia said scratching her head.

I honestly don't have a clue I said dumbfounded.

The beach earlier today you tried to stop him from taking on the waves so clearly after Ben noticed you he stood his ground and continued with his plan didn't he Gwen stated while staring me down.

Yes he managed to push through it all but what does that got to do with… hold up I get it now he thinks I lack trust in him to when it comes to taking risks if he thinks he can't handle it he wouldn't do it. So when he got pinned down the aliens used that as a negative anchor I said realizing what Ben meant.

Negative anchor? Please explain this a bit more clearly Dr Galway asked.

Basically they used that negative thought to stop him from struggling and once he stop resisting them they fed off his positive life energy I explained.

Ok now I understand negative influence to take easier control of their victim replied the Dr jotting things down on her clipboard.

If only I had time to try and explain to Ben why I did what I did back at the beach I muttered to myself shamefully.

I am keeping him stable for as long as I can so if you still want to tell Ben then now might be the time Sylvia said.

Without a second thought of what to do I walked over to my semi stable sweetheart but he didn't move at all. Benji I know you're not completely with us in the living world but I wanted you to know why I did what I did back at the beach I said as I held his head in my right hand while my left one held his hand. Back there Gwen told me what you planned on doing so I dived in and swam to you not to seem like I don't trust you but because I was being protective and possessive of you. I act that way because you mean more to me than my own life I know I'm not one to normally be like you and get all soft and mushy but believe me when I say I'm the luckiest motherfucker in all the galaxies to be your boyfriend and without you around I would probably go back to my past ways and return to being an intergalactic threat I whimpered to my dream come true.

Kev do us all a favor get a grip on yourself and stop blubbering like you're a whale said a voice that caused everyone to look at me in shock.

Who said that just now? Wait a second Sylvia our shards there glowing but why? Seth asked with shock.

I did and your crystals are at full charge because you guys have figured out what true friendship is. Gwen my sweet cousin thank you for everything you have done for me through our times together said the voice.

Ben? Ben! Your alive Gwen squeaked and ran to hug her cousin.

I won't be for long it you hug me that tight Benji said to the crying red head.

Oh sorry I'm just so happy that we didn't lose you Gwen said loosening her grip

He still isn't fully with us but he is starting to return to us said Sylvia breathed heavy.

Sil you have been putting a lot of focus and energy on keeping him stable maybe you should go sit down and rest up for a few minutes I said expressing care for the life mage.

Thanks for showing concern but I won't rest until Ben is fully with us Sylvia said.

If you won't for Kevin then will you for me Ben spoke weakly?

Alright I'll go catch my breath for a while and rest up seeing as it means that much to you all. But who will take care of the spells of healing Sylvia stated.

Kev? Ben asked weakly.

Yes my sweet what is it? I replied.

Can you do it please? Ben said.

Oh you want me to take Sylvia's place while she relaxes. Of course but why not Gwen sweetie I thought you didn't trust me anymore I stated.

It wasn't until you told me why you did what you did that made me see that you didn't lack trust in me instead you were being the best boyfriend a shape-shifting alien could wish for Benji said weakly as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note**** Hi everyone it's pokepornfan I just wanted to say thanks to all my followers.****_Charmed Auranae, animefan16091, redtron11, marychanel, lovefish101_.**** Thanks for the support and willpower you have given me by fallowing this fanfict if I didn't have any followers then I would have dropped it and canceled it by chapter6 but nope I'm going to keep going till I think of a good ending thanks again.**** And now without any more delay I welcome all readers to Chapter16.**

_Chapter16 pulling through part2 real magic._

_Sylvia's Pov:_ I was back at my dorm swinging in my hammock when Marla walked in and sat on her volcano shaped bed.

Hi there Sil where have you and Seth been today? Marla asked as she painted her nails.

Hi and it's a bit of a saddening story I replied as I reached for my glass of lemonade.

Well ok but I want to know and by the way I was talking to Artur a little while ago and while we talked our shards glowed bright and we felt power generating from them Marla stated.

Ben's in the plumber's base ICU because he suffering to stay alive after being attacked by VampireLeeches and I have been there keeping him as stable as I can Seth is still there with Gwen and Kevin as for the crystals glowing Seth and I had that happen aswell. Ben said that they were radiating energy because they were at full charge and the reason for the full charge of energy is because we understand what true friendship is. I explained to Marla.

Poor Ben to think he is on the bridge between the worlds and I feel bad for Kevin to be there watching it all happen Marla said hanging her head.

Wait a second there are 4 of us but if you add Kevin and Gwen that makes 6 doesn't Ben's icon on his watch have 4 triangles? I asked my friend.

Yes it does but why do you want to know that Marla stated.

The 4 of us can use our crystals at full power to draw the symbol. Gwen and Kevin can also draw the symbol between the 2 of them because the sign is 4 triangles in 2 colors.

So that makes the symbol six colored I said with amazement at my discovery.

Sylvia you're a genius and why are we glowing Marla said.

I feel a new power wrapping up around me. It's wonderful I feel that this new power can help us in the plan I replied.

Your right I can feel the heated breath of the dragon striking the heart of a volcano Marla stated as we examined ourselves to see just what was going on.

Congratulations Marla and Sylvia you and the boys have gained the Eternal Transformation said a voice.

Who just said that I screeched?

Calm down and were in your pockets the voice said.

I reached in my pocket and Marla did the same and we pulled out our crystals that ended up changing into small creatures.

Hello who and what are you Marla asked.

My name is Magnolia the unicorn sprite and that is Ashlynn the fox dragon we are your shard guardians sorry if we scared you said Magnolia.

Hurry and transform your friend needs you now that all 4 of you are rested. Marla your transformation phrase is Eternal Flame Activation said Ashlynn.

Sylvia yours is Eternal Nature Activation said Magnolia.

Ok Marla lets transform and meet the boys at Ben's room in the hospital.

Right let's do it Eternal Flame Activation said Marla.

Time to save our friend Eternal Nature Activation I said and we transformed as we stepped into a portal.

_Kevin's Pov:_ I was sitting near my sweetie I didn't want to leave his side at all Gwen was standing near the foot of his bed as for Seth he soon left back to Everwood after Sylvia and said he would be back.

Well those mages where quiet helpful especially that girl said.

Indeed they helped us keep Benjamin stable long enough for us to do blood work and his blood count is dangerously low aswell as the fact as he has blood type AB stated.

Doctors I'm his blood relative and even though I'm not the same blood type I'm still able to give him my blood because I'm blood type B said Gwen.

Ms. Gwen not to damper your hopes but it's both letters that are low on your cousin we also need someone who is blood type A said Dr Whitman.

Did you say you also need Blood from an A blood type I asked.

Yes why do you know anyone with that blood type Dr Galway replied?

Your talking to them I'm blood type A and I'll gladly give up my blood to save my sweetheart.

Ok we will get things ready for both of you I'm sure your boyfriend will be happy to be back with you after this is over said Dr Whitman as he and Dr Galway walked out of the room.

I sat back down near my Benji hopeful about what the doctor said and then suddenly I see 4 beams of light and I knew it had to be team Eagle.

Hi I told you I would be back I brought Artur with me said Seth.

I'm back too and I brought Marla with me aswell Sylvia stated.

You all look different then the last time I saw you Gwen said.

We gained a new transformation because we all understood the true magic and that's the magic of friendship Artur said.

I have a smart plan that can help Ben recover faster Sylvia stated.

Well Gwen and I plan on giving blood because we have the 2 types of blood Benji needs I replied.

Well you both have your own crystals don't you Sylvia asked?

Yes but why does that matter I asked back.

Look at your sweetheart's wrist Marla stated.

So what about it he wears the omnitrix everywhere I answered.

We are going to make an omnitrix symbol with our 4 colors and we want you and Gwen to make another omnitrix symbol with your 2 colors Sylvia said.

What do you mean by our colors and how are we going to activate them asked Gwen?

Your friendship shards are colored to match you so Gwen's is pink and Kevin's is black if you both grab them and each draw half of the omnitrix sign then you will understand Marla explained.

Gwen and I did as the fire witch instructed and each made half of Ben's symbol then the eagles each drew a quarter of the symbol and then our 6 crystals turn into our instruments and they played themselves causing the symbols to charge with power and merge into a 6 color omnitrix. As the merge was completed the doctors came back with the needles and containers so Gwen and I sat down and got our blood drawn after they had enough from each of us the poured the 4 containers 2 of each blood type into a bigger container and mixed the blood carefully once fully mixed the blood was put into Ben and then the 6 color omnitrix symbol went into his omnitrix and my sweetie opened his eyes.

Is he back to normal Gwen asked?

Yes the blood you and Kevin both donated ended up saving Ben just in time Dr Whitman smiled.

But he is very tired still so he is going to have to miss out on the fireworks Dr Galway added in.

Oh that's his favorite part of the 4th of July but if he has to miss it one time just to finish recovering then let it be Gwen stated.

I'll take him home and get him to bed besides I'm also tired I said standing up.

Ok then just be careful with him Gwen said.

Don't worry I'm not going to drive us home not this late hour instead I will conjure a portal I said.

Let us do that for you that way the sooner he is in bed the soon he will be fully recovered Seth said raising a good point.

I nodded my head and held my sweetheart in my arms then Seth opened a portal right to my bedroom I walked through the portal and was safely brought to my room seeing Benji was in nothing but his boxers I wrapped him in a blanket so he wouldn't be cold and then I layed him down and then got into bed myself then soon fell asleep.


End file.
